The CPU Fencer
by PainX65
Summary: Green Brother, the only male CPU Candidate leaves Hyperdimension through a portal due to how the people viewed him. Now in a new dimension that has no CPUs but is somewhat familiar, will the only male candidate be able to adjust to this new world or will he be brought back into the world he just left.
1. Chapter 1

**The CPU Fencer**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia or Fairy Fencer F**_

Chapter 1

A lone blonde male was standing atop of a tall building looking over the city. The male sighed as he watched the people go on by during their daily routines and looked up at the sky to see the clouds moving ever so slowly.

It was a peaceful sight on this peaceful day in the nation known as Leanbox, one of the four great nations. The male standing on top of this building was none other than the nation's CPU Candidate, Viridis.

Viridis had blonde hair and blue eyes like his older sister Vert. He was wearing a white shirt with a green hoodie with white trimmings, black shoes with green markings and black pants with green lines on each side for both legs.

He sighed before raising his hand, he was about to do something no one has ever done… on purpose. The goddess of Planeptune would probably accidently do what he was going to do with ease.

Knowing (mainly hearing about) her she would go out of her way to do this just to say she did. Viridis raised his hand before making a diagonal slash.

Slowly a thin black line appeared as started to expand showing a swirl in the middle. Viridis had just opened a portal to another dimension using his power as a CPU Candidate, most of the candidates can't even use their power leaving him as the only candidate that could.

He didn't tell anyone about this, not even his sister. He walked closer to the open portal before looking back to the nation he once called home.

You may be wondering why he is leaving his home right, that is because of the people of Leanbox and maybe his own sister but he was a little unsure of that one. The people of Leanbox didn't really take his existence very well as only female CPUs were the ones prayed to.

A male, a god was very, VERY new for them and like the humans that they are didn't like change. They wanted a goddess, the women wanted a goddess to look up to, the men… well it wouldn't be that hard to figure out why they wanted a goddess.

You would think that the women who have their own fantasies over a god like the males and their fantasies over the goddesses or showing males that they can be CPUs too, but no, they didn't like the change.

His sister… was different, maybe even hurtful to him. He knew she wanted a little sister, everyone did! There was that look in her eyes when they met for the first time that disappointed look in her eyes looking at him wishing, trying to change him.

He understood as she was the only CPU with a brother unlike the other three with sisters. Did he hate her for her thinking? Maybe he did, but at the same time he didn't. He was just indifferent. Viridis turned back to the open portal and jumped in as the portal slowly closed behind him leaving no trace of him ever being there.

Rolling on the ground after coming out of the portal he then jumped up back onto his feet. "Where am I?" He asked himself as he looked around before blinking. "Why did I ask myself a question I clearly don't know?"

He walked around looking at this new dimension. He had to admit that this land was beautiful there were snowy mountains, a desert, a volcano, multiple towers, and a lot of green plains.

He had no idea where he was but then he realized he had no weapons. "…" He didn't really think this through all the way. He suddenly stopped as he heard a small voice ringing in his head.

"Help me" A small voice called out.

"Get out" Viridis said to the voice in his head.

"…"

"…"

"Please?" It pleaded.

"Why are you in my head?" Viridis asked the voice.

"Come closer towards me and then I will explain"

"Fine, I'll find you" He said as he started walking before stopping three steps. "Whereabouts are you anyway?"

"You'll see" The voice said as he walked trying to find this voice.

"This better not be some prank" He muttered before stopping to see an object stuck in the ground. It was a long high tech looking spear. It was silver-grey in colour with a few black markings on the spear as well as blue gem near the tip of the spear.

He had the sudden urge to pull the spear out of the ground. "Wonder if I will become king" He said as he pulled the spear out of the ground. A light shined out of the spear and out appeared a girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes that could pass as a younger sister like Vert wanted.

"Ah fresh air" The young girl said before looking up at Viridis. "So you're the one who I was talking to. Well my name is Lola and I'm a fairy!"

"I guess I should introduce myself as well, my name is Viridis" He told the… fairy.

"Well, now that I'm free… it's time to make some money!" Lola said as she had money signs in her eyes.

"Hold it" Viridis said getting her attention. "Remember you have to tell me the backstory of this place"

"Oh yeah" She said. "A quick summary of what you need to now. This world has these weapons called Furies the spear you are holding is a Fury. A Fury is a type of weapon created by the Goddess and the Vile God after their large scale battle that ended up with the both of them being sealed away. Furies are inhabited by beings known as Fairies, like me, who can manifest themselves out of the weapon as well and can change into other types of weapons but mainly stay in their original form"

" _That is not a quick summary!_ " Viridis thought to himself. "So we're partners then?"

Lola nodded. "Yes I supposed we are" She said. "Now let's go make us some money!"

Viridis looked at the fairy with a raised brow. " _How can she think of money so much?_ " He thought before putting the spear over his shoulder and walking with Lola towards the closest city, Zelwinds.

As he was walking, Lola kept talking on about money and the many ways to get it. To be honest he was kind of surprised at the many ways someone could obtain money, being an informant or information broker seemed kind of useful.

"You can also use the Fury to Fairize with me and transform" She said. "But you have to shout it out"

"If we have to shout it out, why couldn't it be something along like 'It's morphing time' or something?" He asked his partner. " _It sounds kind of like the CPU Forms back ho… in Gamindustri_ " He thought.

"Well here we are" Lola said as he looked up at the city in front of them. "Zelwinds"

"Thanks for the escort Lola" He said as the fairy once again had money signs in her eyes.

"I can't wait to make loads and loads of money" She said aloud but only Viridis heard her which caused him to think.

"Hey Lola" He said getting the fairy's attention. "How about you stay in Zelwinds while I'll go travelling"

She looked at him with a raised brow. "Why?" She asked.

"You seemed to like making loads of money right?" He asked as she nodded a bit too quickly. "Well you can stay here and sell merchandise and information you have while I'll go out and get said information while being able to travel"

Lola had money signs in her eyes. "That would be perfect but, what about you and the Fairize? You can only Fairize when you are with your fairy partner"

"Don't worry, I can transform using… different means"

Lola's eyes widened. "You can transform without a fairy?" She asked as he nodded. "Can you show me?"

Viridis nodded and in a flash Viridis changed. While he still had the same clothes his hair was green and a bit spiker, his eyes were now purple with a white power symbol in them. He also had some bits of armour on him.

He had shoulder pads, knee pads, gauntlets, and two wings that resembled a few bugs (like a few other CPU wings) that allowed him to fly. They were all white with green, the wings were the ones that had the most green on them.

Lola was gobsmacked at this and suddenly she gained those money signs again. "We could get so much money from you" She chirped happily. "Think of all the money we could get from a fencer that could Fairize without a fiary, we would be rich, rich I tell you!" She laughed at the thought of gaining immense wealth from the candidate.

"Yeah sure" He said. "Is there any quest givers around here? I would like to get some money to survive here and test out this Fairize with you and see the difference"

"We could try the pub?"

"Yeah I guess that is a good start" He said before they both walked over to the pub and met with the owner, Guillermo who was a kind guy and handed them a few easy quests for them to start with.

The quests were quite simple, kill some bees, ravens and collected their stingers and feathers. He also tried fairizing with Lola and it worked however he just ended up in the CPU form again but it felt different, maybe due to the fact he was working with Lola in that form.

They returned and handed in the quests before they knew it Viridis and Lola were in the park where many people go through. Viridis pulled out a pouch of money and handed it to Lola. "Don't spend it all in one place" He said as a few onlookers thought it was nice seeing the 'older brother' giving some money to his 'little sister'.

"Also if you get into any fights take this" He handed her a spear.

"…"

"…"

"Is this some kind of joke?" She asked her fellow blonde as she held the spear in her hands. It was something a kid would use, it had an ice cream swirl as the tip of the spear and the shaft had blue and white colours in a spiral, and at the bottom of the spear was a red orb.

"No, it's not a joke" Viridis said to the fairy. "Now I'll be going soon"

"Oh wait I forgot to tell you that you can power up your Fury in combat to unlock more skills and magic"

"Magic huh"

The small fairy nodded. "There are eight different elements. Fire, Water, Earth, Wind, Ice, Lightning, Darkness, and Light"

"Which element am I?" The candidate asked.

"You're Light!"

"How do you know?"

"Have a look at your Weapon Boost and have a look" She said.

Viridis looked through his stats and noticed his element was Light and had a few skills he could learn, but the other skills seemed to be needed from grinding battles…great just what he needed, grinding.

"Well I'll be off" The brother of Green Heart said as he walked towards the city's exit.

"Be sure to get us lots of information for money!" Lola shouted as she waved at Viridis who lazily raised his hand signalling a goodbye.

Back in Leanbox when Viridis entered the portal if he waited a few seconds later he would of seen his sister in her CPU Form fly up to the top of the building. "He's not here" She mumbled as she looked at her brother's favourite place in Leanbox before flying off.


	2. Chapter 2

**The CPU Fencer**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia or Fairy Fencer F**_

Chapter 2

Our hero was walking through the plains outside of Zelwinds and was near the Katticus Ice Cave. The cave themselves were cold and he was lucky he had his green hoodie.

When people asked about him and the colour green his only answer was that it was… genetic? He didn't really know how to describe it but since he was known as Green Brother the colour green was kind of expected from him. What else was he going to wear? Purple?

"So there is a Fury here" He mumbled to himself before getting his Fury out and looking at it. It was kind of odd as spear was his sister's weapon and the weapon he would use in this world. "Now I need to send this back to Lola"

That was going to be a probably the hardest thing for him at the moment. Maybe there was a way to contact Lola with his Fury.

"Well here goes nothing" Viridis said as he held onto his spear tightly as he tried to make a connection with Lola. " _Lola?_ "

" _Viridis is that you?_ " The fairy asked. " _How did you make a telepathic link?_ "

" _Beats me_ " He said. " _Anyways I have found a Fury at the Katticus Ice Caves_ "

" _Really, that's good news. With this I can get money from some of the Fencers!_ " Lola said and Viridis could feel the money signs in her eyes. " _I do wonder why you are collecting them though_ "

" _There is no point for me to collect them_ " Viridis said as carefully walked out of the caves leaving the Fury behind.

" _If you collect 100 Furies, you'll be able to have a wish granted_ " Lola said waiting for Viridis' answer.

" _Meh, I don't need a wish_ "

" _Huh?_ " She responded sounded very confused. " _Most people will go out of their way to get their wish but you don't really care for a wish_ "

" _I don't need a wish, if I want something done I will do it myself_ " Viridis said.

" _You certainly are a unique fencer Viridis, and with lines like that you might just a cult following or a fan club_ " Lola said as Viridis rolled his eyes.

Viridis did have to wonder if he had a cult as he knew he didn't have a fan club but he shrugged it off, like he would have a cult following back in Gamindustri.

" _I'm going off to search for more Furies_ " He told his partner.

" _Righto partner_ " Lola said. " _If you find any other information please call me, I would love the money making your sending my way_ "

" _I understand_ " Viridis said as he leisurely strolled out of the cave.

" _Oh I almost forgot. If you wanted me to join you again just drop on back in Zelwinds and we can go adventuring like old times!_ "

" _That wasn't that long ago though!_ "

Lola seemingly ignored Viridis before continuing. " _Since you'll be making money out there in case you run out and need a few jobs handed in, I created an account for you where I put the money from quests you did and a little from me in there for you_ "

Viridis blinked. " _That is awfully kind of you_ "

" _Well we are partners right?_ " She said happily as Viridis could tell she was smiling and he smiled himself, a rare event in Gamindustri.

" _Maybe I would come back and we can travel sometime_ " Viridis said as his partner agreed. She was a travelling merchant and informant after all.

Maybe the information about Fury in Katticus Ice Cave would be bought by someone. However as he was walking he felt someone's eyes on him mainly two pairs of eyes. " _Lola, I'll cut the conversation short. I am being watched_ "

" _Understood partner_ " The fairy replied as Viridis made the telepathic communication between them stopped.

"Come on out I know your there" The candidate said as he had his spear over his shoulder.

Nothing happened for a moment but then a girl around the age of 16 with red eyes, milky-blue hair, and pale skin came out of hiding. She was wearing a black dress with white accent and a three-layer ruffled skirt held with a big black belt with multiple studs and buckles to match her big collar. The chest, sleeves, and hood are blue and have many black and silver buckles and belts all over them and wearing black fingerless gloves and blue horizontal striped stockings with two belt straps on each leg.

"Kill, kill" She said as he raised an eyebrow.

Suddenly someone appeared next to her. She was a pale girl with bright ice blue eyes and very long flowing white hair. On the top of her head were two big fox ears, both of which have blue and cyan themed diamond-shaped earrings with accenting of white. She was wearing an outfit that resembles a long, over-sized white kimono-dress with ruffles and blue ribbons held by blue beads.

"Ethel says die, and I'm Karin by the way" Karin quickly said politely. "I am Ethel's translator"

Viridis sweat dropped. "I gathered that much" He deadpanned.

"Kill, kill kill"

"Okay, I understand that you want me dead but…" Viridis said before he dodged a shoot from Ethel's bow. "…someone as young as you shouldn't be taking lives"

"Kill kill, kill, kill" Ethel said as her fairy partner Karin translated her words.

"Ethel, and I, say you're not that much older than us why do you call us young?"

"…"

"…"

"That is a good question actually" Viridis said. He kind of said it when he was in the moment and he didn't know his real age.

"Kill"

"Ethel says die already"

Viridis dodged shot after shot from Ethel's bow weapon and using the end of the spear he had a landed a few hits on the girl.

"Kill…"

"Ethel says why you are not fighting seriously?"

"Because if I did you well die and both of you would lose the ones you care for the most" He said as Karin and Ethel stopped to look at the blonde who wasn't trying to fight him. "You'll both be lonely without each other right? Why don't you come with me, if you stop killing and join me I can show you how to be human" He tried to convince her. " _Even though I am not a human_ "

Karin looked towards Ethel who frowned at the blonde. "Kill, kill, kill kill"

"Ethel says why do you care for a stranger?" Karin translated. "I also ask the same question"

"Because someone you shouldn't be devoting your life to killing, you should be having a normal life and besides your also trying to help her change aren't you Karin"

Karin had a shocked expression on her face as she listened to the blonde's words. "That is true" She said after a while. "I do wish for Ethel to have a normal life"

"Join me"

"Kill?"

"Ethel says join you?" The translator spoke.

"Yes, join me and I'll show you a somewhat normal life" Viridis said as he held out his hand and smiled. "If you still want to kill me then I will fight you seriously"

"Kill, kill, kill, kill" Ethel said.

"Ethel says you are a strange one and there is no reason to trust you" Karin said.

Viridis sighed as Ethel went to attack him but Viridis lunged forward and threw his arms around Ethel.

"Kill, KILL?"

"Ethel says what are you doing?" Karin says as she looked on.

"This is a hug" Viridis said. "A hug makes everything better than 1000 words, sometimes a hug is all you need to make you feel better" He then looked into her eyes. "Hugs were invented to let people know you care for them without having to say anything"

"Kill. Kill, kill, kill" The one word girl spoke.

"Ethel says that she feels weird"

"You should, a hug is a sign of affection letting you know others care for you and are there to comfort you whenever you feel sad" Viridis said. He only had one hug before and that was from someone he didn't even know.

He had no idea if she knew who he was but she seemed nice to the blonde, a bit pale but nice to him. He couldn't even recall her name but she did have long hair and she was the one who approached him when he was at a lake outside of the nations where monsters gathered.

Showing affection wasn't his strong suit as he usually had a stoic expression on his face while in Gamindustri. He was just starting to show his feelings in this new world, so giving a hug to someone was new to him as well as to Ethel.

"Kill… Kill"

"Ethel says that she feels something besides bloodlust" Karin said with a shocked expression.

Viridis turned his head to Karin. "Do you want to join in too?" He asked as the fox eared girl nodded and joined the hug.

"Kill?"

"Ethel asks if she could take up your offer to join you" Karin said.

"Of course you can join me" Viridis said with a smile. "You both can join me on one condition" He then let the two go.

"Kill?"

"You have to stop saying kill"

Ethel looked at Karin as the fox-eared fairy smiled to her friend. "Alright" Ethel said. "I'll stop saying kill for every word"

Karin looked at Viridis with tears before hugging him. "Thank you for giving Ethel this chance"

"Karin, you're crying? Who made you cry, I'll kill them" She said as Karin turned to her.

"No Ethel, these are tears of joy" Karin said as the two had a happy moment that made Viridis to smile at.

"You're a fencer right…" Karin asked leaving him to say his own name.

"Viridis, my name is Viridis" He said. "I am a fencer"

"Where is your fairy partner?" She asked.

"Oh, she is back in Zelwinds doing business" He said.

"So you can't transform?" Ethel said and saw him smile.

"Oh, I can transform alright" Viridis then through his spear up as it impaled him and was consumed by light before showing him in his HDD Form.

The two looked shocked just like Lola. "Whoa that is amazing" Karin said. "Where are we heading?"

Viridis nodded. "Right now I'm a just travelling doing a few quests" He saw Karin and Ethel nod. "Since your joining me we can see the sights this world has to offer"

"Hmm" Ethel seemed to be thinking.

"Something wrong" He asked the quiet girl.

"I heard some rumours going around of a fencer being able to Fairize without a fairy" Ethel said as Karin shot up.

"I heard those rumours to!"

" _Lola… already you are spreading word of me… I guess we need a chat later you little money grabber_ " Viridis thought. "Word seems to be spreading quickly then" He whispered.

"You are the No Fairy Fencer?" Karin asked as she looked in his azure eyes.

"I guess I am" Viridis answered. " _They already gave me a title_ "

"The No Fairy Fencer" Ethel said as she pointed at Viridis. "Viridis, the No Fairy Fencer"

Viridis rubbed the back of his head. "That sounds kind of cool… kind of" He said as he looked at his two companions. "Let's go, okay?"

The two nodded and the three left the area and on to the next dungeon.

Meanwhile back in Gamindustri Green Heart the goddess of Leanbox was pacing back and forth. "Where is he?" She said a little worried. "Did he run away?"

"Verty-poo, calm down haven't you heard of the saying 'if you love something let it go, if it comes back to you it's yours…" The goddess of Planeptune, Neptune said.

The goddess of Lastation, Noire looked over to Neptune in shock. "You actually said something wise" She said.

"… and if it gets hit by a car then you don't want it anymore" Neptune finished as Noire face planted as well as others in the room except for Vert and the other goddess Blanc, the goddess of Lowee.

"Nevermind" Noire said.

Vert turned to the three goddess who were with their own younger siblings, Neptune's little sister Nepgear, Noire's little sister Uni, and Blanc's little twin sisters Rom and Ram. "How could he possibly disappear?"

Blanc looked up from her book and stared at Thunder Tits as she called her. "I don't mean to be rude when I say this but don't we have a bigger problem at hand with the leak?" She asked as Vert sighed.

When Viridis seemingly vanished someone found out and leaked it in Gamindustri. Vert searched everywhere for him but she couldn't even find him, not even at his favourite place in Leanbox.

Then after the leak something that no one would have thought happened not even they would have thought happened.

A cult emerged.

A cult called the Green Brotherhood, members wearing green robes preaching about Green Brother and spreading his influence as their one true god. The cultists called his disappearing the Vanishing and they even started to try and resurrect their god.

The numbers of the Green Brotherhood were low and the members of said cult weren't even from the four nations. They had no idea where the originated from and they didn't do anything dangerous…yet, they could cause major problems like sacrificing people they themselves label as heretics, heathens and non-believers.

"The Green Brotherhood… Correct?" Vert asked as she saw the flat chested goddess nod.

"Hmph, why should we care?" Noire asked. "They are just followers of your brother Vert it's not like their causing any problems for us"

"Yet, they aren't causing problems yet" Blanc said. "Besides they came from a place with unknown origin"

"Um e-excuse me but if we find Vert's brother wouldn't the cultists calm down?" Nepgear asked the group.

"Yeah what Nep Jr said" The airhead goddess agreed with her little taller sister.

"There is a chance that won't work" Blanc said before looking down at her book.

"Besides we don't know where he is anyway" The oracle of Leanbox, Chika said with hands on her hips. The other three oracles of the nations entered into the room alongside her.

The girl with long blue hair with a pair of glasses named Mina looked towards Histoire. "Wouldn't you be able to find him?" She asked the tiny fairy.

The tome shook her head. "I can't find him in Gamindustri at all" She said. "It's almost like his code was cut out"

The oracle of Lastation, Kei went into a thinking pose before her eyes widened in realization. "Hey Histoire"

The oracle of Planeptune looked over towards Kei. "Yes Kei?" She asked.

"Would it be possible for him to, I don't know, enter a different dimension?" She asked.

Chika scoffed. "Other dimensions, that's absurd"

"Actually… other dimensions are possible" Neptune said getting everyone to look at her. "What? Haven't you all played Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory?"

They all just stared at her like she just said something in a different language. "Well I don't think it's not possible" Histoire said as they all ignored Neptune.

"Oi, oi you ignored me!" Neptune cried. "Is it because of the fourth wall? I'm sorry!"

"But how would we even be able to get to another dimension?" Kei asked.

Mina then looked up at the others. "He might have left of his own accord"

Vert turned to the oracle of Lowee. "Own accord?" She said "Why would he even leave?"

"He might have showed a few signs before his departure" Mina said. "That is he ever left"

"Well as the story's main heroine it is my duty to go on this quest to get Verty-poo's little bro and save the day once again" Neptune said as Vert turned to her.

"He is my brother, so I will do this"

"You both can't" Histoire said gaining their attention.

"Huh? But why not" Neptune whined.

"If you go to another dimension you might not be able to get back and would be stuck over there"

"I got an idea" Nepgear said with a hand in the air.

"Put your hand down" Uni said. "We are not in class"

"S-sorry" Nepgear said before continuing. "Why don't we send a Recon Drone?"

"I'm sorry a what?" Uni asked.

Nepgear then pulled out a small robotic like object in her hands. "I can create a drone to recon the dimension to find him" She said with stars in her eyes.

"How would it come back then?" Kei asked.

"It won't" Neptune's sister said. "It will have a live video feed"

"So we can watch it here while it is in the other dimension" Blanc said as she glanced up from her book.

"Then it's settled" Vert said. "We will send a drone"

"I'll finish making the drone" Nepgear said before speeding off to who knows where.

"Then I guess it's our job to find how to open a portal to other dimensions right?" Mina asked as Vert nodded.

"B-but what will we do?" Said Neptune as she looked sad at not being able to do anything cool or heroic.

"We will run our nations, idiot" Noire said as she began to leave as did the others.

Vert looked out the window of her home. "Where are you?" She asked no one.

Viridis was walking with his two female companions before stopping and looking towards the sky as Ethel and Karin continuing walking in front.

"What was that just now" He muttered lowly.

Karin and Ethel both stopped and turned to him. "Is there something wrong?" Karin asked.

Viridis shook his head. "It's nothing, let's go"

The party of three then left towards their next destination.


	3. Chapter 3

**The CPU Fencer**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia or Fairy Fencer F**_

Chapter 3

The trio of Viridis, Ethel and Karin were walking along a path. "Where are we going?" Karin asked the blonde of the group.

Looking towards her he shrugged. "Wherever the road takes us" He said.

Ethel looked up at the blonde before looking back down the path, as the three walked Viridis patted the blue haired girl's head.

"Don't worry Ethel" Viridis said. "We will find a place to rest soon"

Ethel nodded as she held her stoic expression as Viridis was lost in his own thoughts. " _Why am I feeling slightly more powerful than before?_ " The Candidate thought. " _I'll figure it out later. Right now I should just relax_ "

Viridis stopped as did Karin and Ethel, the blonde turned to the white haired fairy. "Did you notice that?" He asked as they both nodded.

Viridis got out his spear as Ethel grabbed hold of her fury that contained Karin as she transformed into a bow. "Something is watching" Karin's voice could be heard.

"I know" Ethel and Viridis replied at the same time.

Suddenly a giant red and black bear appeared from the woods and it was not alone, there were two more bears with it. "A Callisto" Karin said as Viridis spun his spear before getting into a position.

The Callisto charged at the trio as Ethel shot an arrow at the bear as Viridis ran past the bear and stabbed the second Callisto behind the first one.

The third Callisto ran towards Viridis and the other Callisto and swiped at them. Viridis easily pulled the spear out and jumped back causing the third bear to attack the second one. Ethel then pointed her bow to the bear she shot.

" **Shooting Star** " Karin said as Ethel shot an arrow made of some sort of energy or magic as three more arrows circled around the first arrow. It went straight through the bear before as a second later an explosion occurred from the Callisto.

The first Callisto was down as Ethel turned her attention to other two bear enemies. Viridis looked at the monster he stabbed. "I guess I should try out some skills and magic as well" Viridis then pointed his left palm towards the Callisto. " **Convergence** " A white circle and two white rings appear in front of Viridis' hand as three rings surrounded the Callisto that he stabbed.

The three rings then exploded as the light magic attack killed the Callisto while the rings hugged the bear before exploding. The last Callisto looked at the two fencers who easily defeated his partners as a look of rage covered the bear as it charged wildly towards the two.

Viridis raised his right arm as his spear pointed towards the charging bear. Ethel shot an energy arrow at the Callisto causing its head to get knocked back as Viridis charged with his spear as he stabbed the Callisto in the chest.

Pulling out his spear he kicked the bear causing it to fall over and as it fell, Ethel shot another arrow at the bear monster.

"Done" Ethel said as Karin was now standing next to Ethel smiling.

"And it took less time now that Viridis is with us" Karin said as she smiled as Ethel nodded.

Meanwhile Viridis had his spear away. " _Now that I think about it Vert also has a spear…_ " He thought as he realized. Viridis looked over to his partners who were talking about him, his stoic expression still on his face as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Hey you two we're leaving!" Viridis called out to them as he walked away while Ethel and Karin caught up to him.

Viridis wasn't used to praise as he never really got any, he looked at his travelling companions. A cheerful fox eared girl, a stoic and emotionless former killing machine that is just learning to be human or at least emotions and properly show them and finally himself, a god with a stoic expression that is starting to show his emotions and feelings in this world.

Sounds like something you only read about huh.

"So Ethel, what element are you?" Viridis asked the blue haired girl.

"Ice" She replied.

"What element are you Viridis?" Karin asked.

"Light" He told the fairy. "My element is light"

Viridis looked up at the sky as the sun was starting to set. "We should finish up here and leave" He said to his partners. "We have a few quests to do here as well as Fury searching"

"Um, why aren't we collecting the Fury?" Karin asked.

"It's for my partner" He said. "She is a bit of a…fan of money" He told the two as they nodded.

"I have to intention of collecting them so I decided to give the information to her for her job as a merchant and informant"

"What is the other quest?" Ethel asked.

"Just to slay a few thunderbirds" Green Brother said. "We should see them soon"

The trio walked through the dungeon known as Bui Valley. "How much is a few?" The fox eared girl asked the blonde fencer.

The blue eyed blonde looked at the white haired girl. "This quest says that we need to kill six of them"

Karin nodded as the three continued as they found some useful items like a few potions and a few energy shards. They also found some items that could use for synthesis or just to sell just as herb sprouts, decent fur and a bunch of other stuff.

The team eventually encountered a thunderbird but it was not alone, the thunderbird was also with an Aquairius and a land shark.

Ethel held the bow that contained her fairy partner. She pointed her palm as a blue version of what Viridis did when he cast the spell, for now let's call them glyphs.

" **Hailstone** " Karin's voice said as a giant shard of ice appeared over the Aquairius as it smashed into the snake-like monster.

"Brr" Ethel said as she readied her bow.

Viridis ran threw some stabs at the Land Shark as it flew around him as the Thunder Bird went in for an attack. Viridis dodged the Thunder Bird's attack but the Land Shark used this opportunity to slam into the CPU Candidate.

Viridis grabbed the Land Shark with his left hand and threw it into the sky. "You're annoying" He said as kept the hand he threw the shark into the air as a white glyph appeared. " **Lightfall** " Viridis spoke as rays of light came from the sky and slammed into the Land Shark.

While Viridis was busy with the Land Shark the Thunder Bird swiped at him dealing some damage. Viridis however just stared at the Thunder Bird as he held up his spear. He charged at the Thunder Bird but immediately changed course to the Land Shark catching both monsters off guard.

Ethel pointed her bow towards the Thunder Bird. " **Shooting Star** " The arrow went straight threw the Thunder Bird as the ice explosion occurred a second later.

Viridis stabbed the Land Shark multiple times before kicking it towards the snake monster. Ethel shot a few arrows as she ran towards Viridis. The arrows hit both the Thunder Bird and the Aquairius while Viridis used his spear to block a few swipes from the recovered Land Shark and with one last hit the Land Shark went down for good.

The snake monster and Thunder Bird looked severely weakened at this point. Ethel and Viridis raised both their hands as the two monsters where next to each other.

" **Hailstone** " Karin said as the giant ice shard appeared over the heads of both enemies.

" **Convergence** " Viridis said at the same time as the three rings surrounded the two enemies also.

Ethel and Viridis shared a look and nodded, it was time for a combo attack. " **Converging Hail** " The voice of both Ethel, Karin and Viridis said as the rings constricted the two monsters together as the ice shard smashed onto the enemies while the rings exploded with light shortly afterwards.

Both the Thunder Bird and the Aquairius were dispatched after the combo attack. They gathered their spoils and continued onwards.

"That was a good first combo attack" Viridis said as Ethel nodded at his words.

"It felt…nice" She said.

Karin put a finger on her chin. "I wonder what other combos you two can do" The fox eared girl wondered as did the other two.

They slew a few more Thunder Birds and they finished the quest and they also found a fury that was behind a wall of wind.

" _Lola?"_ Viridis thought contacting his fairy partner.

" _Hello Viridis!_ " Lola answered cheerfully. " _How may I help you?_ "

" _Well for starters I found a Fury at Bui Valley_ " He told the information broker.

" _That's great!_ " Lola said as Viridis could feel her eyes becoming money signs. " _What is the other thing?_ "

" _We are going to talk when I get back_ " Viridis said as Lola was confused.

" _What do you mean?_ " Lola asked.

" _I don't know_ " Viridis said. " _No Fairy Fencer_ "

" _Uh, I can explain_ " Lola said.

She heard her partner sigh. " _Lola…you're not in trouble_ " He told her. " _I just want to know why you didn't tell me that you're spreading rumours and telling people about me and my ability to transform without a fairy_ "

" _I…If I spread rumours of a person that was able to transform without a fairy people would come to me hoping to get information to meet the person"_ She told the other blonde.

" _I see_ " He said. " _And what of my safety_ "

" _Huh?_ "

" _Even if you are doing this for money, someone with a wicked heart that for some reason wants to kill me would come along…what then?_ "

" _I...I…It would be my fault you got injured or…killed_ " Lola said as her tone sound sad and depressed.

" _Shh, shh, it's okay_ " Viridis said through their telepathic Fury connection. " _I just wanted you to know and be careful who you sell that information to okay?_ "

" _Okay_ " His fairy partner said as her cheerful tone returned.

" _I also finished the Thunder Bird quest_ " Viridis told his partner.

" _Okay!_ " She said. " _I'll hand in the quest and put the money in your account_ "

" _Thanks partner_ " Viridis said. " _I'll see you later_ "

" _I'll see you too_ "

Viridis shook his head as he cut off the connection with Lola. "That girl" He said.

"Viridis" Ethel said his name as she poked his cheek.

"You seemed zoned out" Karin said. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine" He assured them. "I was just communicating with my partner"

"Your fairy partner… right?" Karin asked.

Viridis nodded. "Yeah"

Ethel titled her head that made her look cute. "I thought she was in Zelwinds"

"She is but I can communicate telepathically with her"

"Wow" Both of them said in awe.

"I think we should leave, it's getting pretty dark" Viridis said as he looked at his companions. "We should stick together closely. We don't want to get spilt up"

Ethel and Karin both agreed and they stay closed to the blonde god. "I assume we are going to find some sort of accommodation for tonight?" Karin asked.

"That's right" Green Brother said. "Zelwinds is a bit far away so we will find a nearby town or inn"

"Is there any towns that are close?" The fox eared girl asked.

"There is one nearby and it is a small town close to where we are"

"How are we going to quickly leave the dungeon?" The white haired girl asked.

"We can walk or run" He said. "But I have a spell I can use"

"Do you really?" Ethel asked.

Viridis nodded. "It will take us outside the dungeon" Viridis surprised the two when he wrapped his arms around both Ethel and Karin like the hug they had before. Viridis then said a single word as the disappeared in a flash of light. " **Backtrack** "

The three appeared outside of the dungeon as Viridis let go of the two. "Are you two okay?"

Ethel nodded as did Karin with a blush at the sudden contact that she wasn't expecting. Viridis gave a small smile. "Let's go and rent a room for the night"

When they came to the town they entered and found the inn. "Welcome" A woman said as she greeted the three.

"Hi, we would like a room to stay for the night if that's possible" Viridis asked.

"Yes we have a room, but we only have one" The woman said as Viridis nodded.

"I understand" Viridis said. It was common for smaller towns to have less room for inns due to bigger cities like Zelwinds getting more tourists and travellers passing through thanks to companies like Dorfa.

Viridis paid for the room and gotten the room key and the three headed to the room, while Karin blushed at the fact that they were sharing a room.

The room was fairly large as it had a few beds in it which was really lucky for the three. They decided to get some sleep as they changed into their sleeping clothes and Viridis was thankful he brought spare clothes.

Viridis was just wearing a pair of dark green pants that went past his knees. It was amusing to see Karin's face light up and trying to turn away but still looking until she managed to turn herself away.

Viridis yawned as he got into his bed. "Well I'm going to sleep, goodnight"

"Goodnight…" Ethel said as she went to sleep as well.

"G-Goodnight" Karin stuttered as Viridis had an amused smile with his eyes closed as he drifted off to sleep.

Tomorrow will be another day they would continuing travelling the world and maybe met a few interesting individuals.

One thought lingered in Viridis' head as sleep finally consumed him. " _Does she even care? She probably hasn't even noticed…I should stop thinking of stupid things, these people are the ones I should worry about…I will protect them. I wonder if Lola is safe_ " This was Viridis thought as he drifted into blissful sleep.

 **I'm planning on making Viridis and Lola having a brother-sister relationship.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The CPU Fencer**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia or Fairy Fencer F**_

Chapter 4

Viridis woke up and felt a something or someone next to him. Looking over he saw Ethel clinging to his side and she was still asleep.

The sun peaked through the close curtains as Viridis shrugged. "Five more minutes" He muttered but he noticed that the sun would start going over his eyes. He then decided to get up while deciding whether to wake up Ethel or not.

" _She must of came here in the middle of the night…she looks pretty cute like that_ " He thought as he saw Karin yawn and stretch as she got out of her own bed.

She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and when she turned around she saw Ethel 'cuddling' Viridis, her face lit up and it reminded Viridis of a tomato. Karin stuttered as she tried to understand what was happening while Viridis got a small teasing smile and look in his eyes.

Now Viridis was lying on his side with one hand keeping his head up as he leaned on it and used the other hand to gesture that she come over. "Okay Karin! Come on!" Viridis said as the bright red Karin stuttered.

"I…N-No… I…" Karin's face got even brighter when she finally registered that Viridis had no shirt showing off his body, she then remembered that he went to bed last night without it as well as Ethel clinging to him.

Viridis then got out of the bed and smiled towards the fox eared girl. "It's okay Karin, I was just teasing" The blonde god said. "I never expected her to move beds"

Viridis turned to the white haired girl. "Does she do this often?"

Karin shook her head. "Not that I recall"

They both turned to Ethel who fidgeted a little and talked in her sleep. "Warmth…gone…"

"Was I really that warm?" Green Brother asked himself.

"I wonder" Karin said to herself as she looked at Viridis rather than her partner.

"Well I'm going for a shower" Viridis said as he left the room with a provided towel.

Karin watched as Viridis entered the bathroom before turning around back to Ethel and saw that she was looking at her as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"Morning Karin" Ethel said to the fairy.

"Ah morning Ethel" The fairy replied.

Ethel titled her head as she looked at the bathroom door and back to her partner, this caused the white haired girl to blush thinking that Ethel saw her staring.

"Is he in there?" The ruby eyed girl asked as her friend nodded.

"How long have you been awake there Ethel?"

"Just now" Ethel said as they heard the shower running. "What do we do…Karin?" Ethel asked as she looked at the red faced Karin whose thoughts were else were.

"Karin?" Ethel asked again as Karin snapped out of her thoughts.

"Oh sorry, what was that?"

"What do we do know?"

"I guess we wait" Karin said.

They heard the shower stop as Viridis exited the bathroom with a towel around his neck half-dressed. The shirtless candidate looked over to the two. "The shower's free as you can tell"

"I didn't recall you carrying those clothes in with you" Karin said. "How did you…"

"Inventory" Viridis said as it would explain everything and it did.

Viridis then got his dressed in his usual outfit and when Karin turned to go for a shower Ethel already beat her to it.

"I'm going to see if they serve breakfast here" Viridis said. "I need food"

Viridis left their room and proceed to find out about breakfast, luckily for them they did serve it so he ate and Ethel and Karin came down as well to eat.

"Do you guys have everything?" Viridis asked as they both nodded. "Then let's go"

The party continued on their way. Viridis glanced lazily at the clouds. "Hmm"

"What's wrong?" Karin asked the blonde with concern.

"I was just wondering…if I levelled up, I have this weird feeling of getting stronger without doing a thing" Viridis said.

"Maybe your fairy partner is doing something?"

"Nah, she would rather get money then get stronger" The god said. "But that is a possibility"

"Is that a volcano?" Ethel asked as they saw a large volcano….that was actually nearby Zelwinds.

"Looks like we found our next dungeon" Viridis said patting Ethel's head and rubbing Karin's ears and patting her head, Karin seemed to love it as she had a look of bliss upon her face.

Karin looked up at him giving him a look that asked why he stopped. The party then entered the Yatagan Lava Flows.

"So are we still going to find Furies and do some quests?" Karin asked as the blonde who nodded.

"We got some kill quests and a few fetch quests" He told the two.

"What are the quests?" Ethel asked.

"Kill three Lavaan, collecting a few dirty feathers and broken beaks" The blue eyed blonde told the blue haired red eyed girl.

"Be careful" Viridis told his party members. "Don't fall into the lava"

Karin and Ethel nodded as Karin looked down at the lava before shuffling closer to Viridis and Ethel. "Just stay close Karin" Viridis said as Ethel agreed by nodding her head as Karin also nodded.

As they explored the hot dungeon a giant appeared before them, the giant raised its hand as brought it down as they jumped back. Ethel had her bow out and Viridis had his spear, it seems that monsters never thought about the possibility of dying.

Viridis ran forward as Ethel shot arrows at the giant. Stabbing the spear into the giant Viridis bounced off the spear into the air as Ethel continued firing at the giant.

The giant roared and started to run at the giant that was until Viridis came down from the sky as his feet connected with the giant's head slamming the giant's head into the ground.

Jumping off and looking at the fallen giant whose head was in a small crater. He picked up his spear that pierced through the giant with ease.

"That was fun and easy" Viridis said as they looked for any Lavaan.

The party encountered a Rakta-pashka each, it was easy for Ethel as she had a bow and shot down and killed as Ethel collected the broken beak and dirty feathers. For Viridis however, it was hell.

The bird flew around in the sky as Viridis was a ground attacker even though he had magic, he wanted to save some. He waited as the bird charged at him when it got close to the ground before he jumped with his spear facing down as the bird went under him.

As the Rakta-pashka flew under, Viridis stabbed the bird in the back. It took Viridis a while to control the Rakta-pashka as it flew randomly trying to get the 'annoyance' of its back.

The bird soon crashed landed as Viridis finished it off with one last attack. When he collected the beak and the feathers he headed towards the back of the dungeon as that was where most furies were it seemed.

On the way the saw a Lavaan, a weird creature with four legs and a single eye that reminded them of some sort of bug. Viridis held up his hand as the bug like creature started to run instead of fight.

It probably knew its fate.

" **Convergence** " Viridis called out as a white glyph appear before him as the three white rings surrounded the Lavaan. The rings then hugged the Lavaan slightly and exploded somewhat immediately afterwards.

This left the Lavaan injured as Ethel shot a few arrows at it killing the monster. "One down" Viridis started.

"Two to go" Ethel finished.

"Man it's hot" Viridis said as they walked deeper into the dungeon, as they went deeper it got even hotter.

Karin panted as her ears drooped. "Hopefully it won't take any longer" She said as she wiped some sweat from her forehead.

"You know what? Let's head back to the Katticus Ice Caves" Viridis said slouched over slightly. "At least that place was cold and we don't need to enter it to feel the coldness of it!"

"That sounds like a good plan" Karin said. "What do you think Ethel?"

When they looked at Ethel she was just standing there like she wasn't feeling the heat. She looked at the two and nodded as to not waste her breath.

"Let's just hope there are no water dungeons" Viridis said as a weird shiver went up the three spines.

Our main character and his wonderful companions found two more Lavaans that were with a Rakta-pashka.

Meanwhile in Gamindustri Neptune's head sprung up. "Someone is claiming that they are the main character. I'm the main character!" Neptune said and before anything could happen we immediately switch back to the protagonist and party.

" **Shooting Star** " Ethel shot an ice arrow that was surrounded by three more that pierced through the bird and exploded.

Viridis swung his spear from left to right hitting both Lavaans and stabbed one in the eye. The other Lavaan attacked Viridis when he stabbed the first Lavaan.

The Rakta-pashka swooped down and attacked Viridis. Ethel didn't attack the bird in fear of hitting Viridis. The blonde god frowned at the Rakta-pashka stayed clawed onto his back as the Lavaan that attacked him latched on to his side.

"Get off me" Viridis said as he tried to shake off the monsters. The Lavaan that was pierced with the spear was flung off as Viridis used the spear to stab the Lavaan on his side.

The Rakta-pashka pecked at Viridis' head. "Get off me!" He said as used the spear to try and stab the bird behind him. The Rakta-pashka flew off as Ethel took a shot at the monsters.

Ethel held her hand out as a blue glyph appeared in front. " **Ice Coffin** " Ethel said as the Ratka-pashka was suddenly trapped in a large shard made of ice which exploded a few seconds after.

Viridis' spear transformed into a sword, gripping the sword form of his spear he performed his next move. " **Sky Slash** " Viridis said as he charged at the Lavaan, he swung he sword each time he passed the Lavaan and with the third and final slash, the Lavaan died.

The last Lavaan was easily dispatched with a swift kick. Viridis watched as his weapon transformed back into its main form the spear. "Well we finished two more quests" Viridis said.

"Another Fury" Ethel said pointing to it. Viridis then contacted Lola about both the quests and the fury. As they were about to leave the dungeon they heard a roar behind them.

They turned around to see a large brown lizard standing on two legs, this was a Gorlois. "A boss monster" Viridis said as he readied his spear. "You ready?" He asked his party.

"Ready" Ethel said as she held her bow.

The Gorlois then charged at the two but stopped as soon as they jumped back expecting an attack. The Gorlois then shot out what seemed to be a fireball at Ethel.

Viridis went to stab the Gorlois when it punched him when he got close. Viridis was sent backwards from the punch from the Gorlois.

"Looks like we have a decent challenge" Viridis said as he spun the spear in his hand.

Ethel held her palm towards the Gorlois as Karin spoke. " **Hailstone** " A large ice shard appeared above the Gorlois and it fell onto the lizard dinosaur creature and smashed hurting the boss monster.

The Gorlois roared in anger as it shot a fireball from its mouth at Ethel once again but hit Viridis instead as he jumped in front of the fireball.

"I'm not letting the likes of you hurt any of my party members" Viridis told the Gorlois that roared at him. Viridis had a smirk on his face. "I hope you're ready for the fight of your life"

 **Viridis' party will meet up with Fang's party in a few chapters. I'm going to make these few chapters Viridis and company only before diving into the main stuff.**

 **There will also be a few more people joining Viridis party before they met Fang's party.**


	5. Chapter 5

**The CPU Fencer**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia or Fairy Fencer F**_

Chapter 5

The Gorlois spat fireball after fireball at the two, Viridis looked at Ethel and who looked back. "Let's defeat this thing and go"

They jumped out of the way of the fireballs as the Gorlois. Ethel's bow transformed into a scythe as she walked towards the boss monster. " **Waxing Crescent** " Karin's voice said from the fury as Ethel dashed towards the Gorlois as she brought down the scythe landing a clean blow on the lizard-like monster.

The slash left a trail of ice where the scythe went and like the other ice attacks it exploded. The Gorlois punched Ethel when it recovered as her weapon went back into its normal form, a bow.

Viridis went other to Ethel and handed her a potion as well as an energy shard. "Thanks" She said as she took the potion and energy shard.

Viridis then turned his attention to the boss monster in front of him. "I don't think we need to transform but I am itching to use a few techniques that require it" Viridis said mainly to himself as his party heard.

Viridis held his spear out as a white glyph appeared in front of the spear. Viridis pulled back his spear and thrusted it into the glyph, once he did that the glyph glowed a bright white as multiple laser beams came out of it and the laser where bent, as they homed in on the Gorlois.

The Gorlois was hit by the multiple beams when Viridis appeared on the other side of the boss with his spear in front of him like he pierced something. " **Laser Show** " Viridis said as suddenly the Gorlois was caught in an explosion of light.

The god turned around to see the boss monster get up from the ground slowly. "Seems you have some HP left" Viridis said holding onto his spear. "Hey Ethel, are you ready for another combo attack?"

Ethel glanced to Viridis and back to the Gorlois. "I'm ready" She said. Ethel pointed her bow up into the air as she shot a single energy arrow into the sky.

Viridis dashed over to the Gorlois and thrusted his spear into the stomach of the boss monster, once the spear pierced the boss Viridis lifted it into the air above him.

" **Enemy Umbrella** " Viridis and Ethel said as multiple rained down from the sky hitting the back of the Gorlois. After what seemed like a hundred arrows Viridis then swung his spear throwing the Gorlois off it and watched as it smashed into a wall.

Viridis and Ethel kept their eyes on the fallen Gorlois in case it got up again. Ethel aimed her bow as Viridis bent down ready to leap into action.

They stayed there for a while before they decided that the boss monster was dead. "Let's go Ethel, Karin" Viridis said to his companions.

Viridis went to perform his spell when he was hit from behind by a fireball. "Gah" Viridis fell to the ground from the sudden attack.

Ethel spun around to see the Gorlois weakly standing. Viridis got off the ground and turned to the boss monster. "Well at least it is putting up a good fight" Viridis said. "It seems another good attack will end it"

Viridis then turned to the blue haired girl. "Do you want the honours?"

Ethel said nothing but she held her bow out towards the Gorlois. " **Shooting Star** " Ethel said as she performed the skill, the ice arrows pierced through the monster and exploded as the boss roared as it drew its last breathe and scummed to the embrace of death.

" _That was pretty dark_ " Viridis thought of the above line of the boss monster dying. "Let's go" He said as Ethel picked up some items the Gorlois dropped.

When Karin and Ethel came closer to Viridis, he performed his magic skill. " **Backtrack** " Viridis and party then appeared outside of the dungeon. "They certainly don't have any of these skills and spells back in Gamindustri" He whispered to himself.

The only way to leave a dungeon back in Gamindustri was to use an Eject Button from what he could remember at least.

"Are you two hungry?" He asked as they nodded. "Then let's get something to eat"

The party then headed off to a nearby town. Meanwhile in Gamindustri, Nepgear was hard at work.

"Hmm" Nepgear looked down at the recon drone she was working on. She had to make the drone withstand any harsh environments that were in the other dimension. Nepgear already installed a camera into the drone and it did have a live feedback and it worked from quite a distance.

Her mind drifted off to Green Brother, she never met him personally, seen him once or twice but never actually met him. She saw him once when she was visiting Leanbox with her sister and he was only passing by with a stoic look on his face.

The second time she saw Viridis was a close up picture and that was it. She was interested that there was a male candidate and she was genuinely excited to meet him.

She wondered many things about the blonde candidate as well as questions. For example, what was it like being the only male CPU Candidate?

She hoped she would be able to become friends with him. Now she learnt that he disappeared presumably into another dimension either by accident or purpose.

Nepgear placed down a screwdriver and plugged in a cord that connected to a nearby computer. She was currently running software for the drone and checking its programming, she was more of a hardware person.

As she ran the program it showed the statistics of the drone and saw that the current programs installed on the recon drone, she booted up one of the programs on the drone that caused the camera to turn on.

Nepgear booted something else up as the recon drone started to hover off the ground slightly. The sister of Neptune had a look of pride as she watched her creation hover off the ground. She had been working on the drone for quite a while since she dashed off from her sister and the other goddesses and candidates.

She checked the computer and made the drone hover down to the desk which she was working on and turned off the video feed. She checked the other programs of the recon drone and was quite happy with the results.

"I should be finished soon" Nepgear said as she tested its armour, it wouldn't help in battle but it would protect it against the elements and she also started to put a stealth system into the drone to make sure it wouldn't be seen and destroyed but any hostile forces on the other side.

There was no telling if the dimension Viridis went to was hostile or not. "I hope Vert is doing okay" Nepgear said as she thought back to the goddess of Leanbox. Ever since Viridis disappeared she had become miserable and depressed, she was also worried and thinking about her brother.

She hasn't even been playing her MMOs lately and whenever she was around the goddess she never hugged her or talking about keeping her here. Nepgear was glad that Vert wasn't hugging her but she didn't like seeing Vert so sad.

She once found Vert in Viridis' room weeping with red puffy eyes all tears no longer falling. Vert fell asleep in Viridis' bed and the room was kind of…empty.

The room was a dark green colour, a bed with a green quilt. A desk, drawers full of clothes and other things you would find in a room. He also had a computer that no one knew the password of, and a large fancy TV on the wall that had a Leanbox console connected to it.

Despite the fact that it had barely anything it, it did show Nepgear that Viridis was a gamer like Vert and the other goddesses. Judging from the games he had showed that Viridis had a wide range of game genres.

First Person, Horror, RPG, Action, Adventure, Platform, Strategy, Fighting, etc. Nepgear's thoughts went to her own sister who whined and complained at not being able to go through to another dimension.

Neptune made it obvious that she wanted to go to another dimension. However Neptune wasn't the only one who wanted to go to another dimension. Vert also wanted to leave to the dimension Viridis went to.

Vert wanted her brother, Nepgear could understand. If her sister was sent to another dimension she would want to find her. The sister of Neptune didn't know the relationship between Vert and her brother but there was a saying.

You don't what you've got till it's gone.

Nepgear removed the drone before looking at smaller ones that could fit inside the drone. These smaller drones could move like the bigger drone and can attach themselves to surfaces. They were much easier to make than the large version, and quicker as well.

Nepgear inserted the smaller drones into the bigger drone and looked over to some more parts. "I should make backups"

She walked over to the parts and noticed that she would need to go get some more wires among other things. She could make do with one drone as well as the smaller ones but if the recon drone was destroyed the small drones would cease to work.

The small drones were connected to the recon drone and shared the same video feed. Then there was the fact that they were disposable as they would attach the surfaces, then again the recon drone itself was disposable once they could travel freely between dimensions.

Nepgear went a bit overboard when designing and creating the recon drone. She liked this sort of stuff and she tended to go crazy with adding some…less useful features.

She had installed a digital clock inside the drone and if you opened it you would see it, not really needed but it was there…for some reason.

Nepgear decided to work on the drone for a bit longer before stopping for the day. She didn't know when they needed the drone but she was very, very proud of it. Her time was mostly working on the drone now. Nepgear was excited to test out the drone and see the new land through the recon drone as well.

Nepgear then decided to take a break from the recon drone for now. She might be a robot, hardware and machine fanatic and a technological genius, she did need breaks from it every now and then…even if the breaks aren't that small.

Vert was currently in her room staring up at the ceiling, many thoughts were going through her head.

Why did he leave? Did he leave on purpose? Or was it someone else's doing?

There were too many questions… but no answers, just speculations. Vert rolled on her side, her friends tried to help her, comfort her, but it didn't work.

They all said the same thing to try and cheer her up. Her thoughts reminded that exactly line they said.

Sometimes the best way to appreciate something is to be without it for a while.

While that may be true Vert didn't believe it, well she did…for a while. Chika tried to comfort her… a lot, Blanc and Noire surprisingly tried to help her before they went back to their nations which surprised the blonde goddess.

Then again they were older siblings as well, so it wouldn't be surprising to see themselves in her shoes.

"Was it me?" She asked herself quietly. Was it her fault that he left? If so then how did she make her only family member leave?

She held the bed sheets firmly, griping them hard. A look of guilt coursed over the goddess of Leanbox as she thought back to the times she had with her brother that felt so far away now. There was a saying that she knew was true.

You knew exactly what you had…you just never thought you'd never lose it.


	6. Chapter 6

**The CPU Fencer**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia or Fairy Fencer F**_

Chapter 6

In the nation of Leanbox the oracle Chika was looking at some papers, not just any papers but the papers on how to travel dimensions.

They were making progress, slowly but with the other oracles, the goddesses and some friends like IF, they were able to make progress.

Chika ran a hand through her hair as she looked at pages that she and the other oracles were working on. Chika was currently going over the safety of the dimension traveling amongst other things.

"Can't we just open a portal and hope for the best?" Chika sighed as she asked herself the same question. "We probably don't need to do all this stuff, all we need to do is open the portal and then it's done"

The oracle sighed as she looked at another piece of paper and read what was written on top. "The Green Brotherhood" She said and as placed it back on the desk.

Looking up to the ceiling she sighed. "First dimension travelling and a cult emerging after the 'Vanishing' event got leaked? I hope nothing else happens here" She blinked for a second as she came to a realisation. "I hope I didn't jinx myself"

Glancing down at the Green Brotherhood article she looked back to the ceiling. The cult was growing slowly but surely, since the cult emerged from people outside of the four nations they sought more members from outside of the four nations.

They had yet to do anything serious like attacks or sacrifices. They also never set foot in any of the four nations yet. Chika knew that they thought that the people in the four nations were heretics and would try to convert them once they were ready.

Right now they could do nothing unless they actually proved themselves to be a threat like killing people and etc. It got her thinking, what about Leanbox?

Green Brother originated from Leanbox and the cult worshipped him, so would that mean they would attack Leanbox or leave it alone? Would they try to overthrow Vert for Viridis?

Chika didn't know what the cult would do to Leanbox but she could only hope for the best, the last thing they needed…was a crusade. She wondered how many people would truly convert before being slaughter for their blasphemy.

The oracle of Leanbox couldn't help but worry about it, sure the goddesses and the candidates would be able to take care of them, but that didn't mean the townspeople could.

Especially when her thoughts went over to the reason the cult existed, Viridis. She wasn't close to him but if she was honest, she was a little jealous that he was Vert's sibling and secretly deemed him a rival for Vert's affection…even if Viridis wasn't aiming for her attention.

Chika flicked her hair back as her eyes moved from the ceiling to the window, looking at the land of Leanbox in all its glory. She wondered if she could have done something for him especially after how Vert grew depressed after him leaving the dimension.

She wanted to punch him in the face for making Vert cry but at the same time she wanted to say sorry, not only for herself but for others as well.

She wasn't that close to him, she acknowledged him and didn't give him the same attention as Vert though but she did care for him a little bit. Chika barely spent time with Viridis and when she did it was usually as a rival, she might of came off as rude or that she didn't like him or even hated him especially when she goes from gushing over Vert to a cold expression with everyone else.

Maybe if she was kinder and showed it maybe it would've kept Viridis here. She shook her head at the thought, if he did stay in this dimension she wouldn't have changed and neither would everyone else, it would be exactly the same as before.

There was another reason why she wanted to say sorry for others though, something she had never told Vert before and that was the people of her nation, and maybe the other three as well.

Chika learnt that the people of Leanbox wanted another goddess not a god, both the women and men wanted a goddess for their own reasons. They didn't like him because he was new, different, the only male while all the others were females, it was a sudden new change and they didn't like it.

Did that mean Viridis thought that everyone else including his sister thought the same? He probably did and the worse thing was…it could actually be true. Vert was the only CPU who got a brother rather than a sister, Viridis could have known this and with the views of the nation's people and his own sister's views on him could have drove him to the point where he left.

He was a male candidate when everyone wanted a female one, even his own sister. Chika shook those thoughts out of her head, she was thinking too much into this, thoughts that were more likely to be true.

Vert loved her brother but deep down, she wanted a sister. Chika didn't know if Vert knew or thought that it was her fault for his departure due to her thinking about what her sibling could have been but she knew Vert would and probably has already regretted those thoughts.

Chika couldn't find it in herself to tell Vert about what the people thought of Viridis and she thought that maybe she knew, if she told Vert about the people of Leanbox's thoughts on Green Brother it would not go over well with Vert.

She knew she had to tell Green Heart about it soon but right now in her current condition was not a good idea, she could become filled with rage and take it out on the people who forced her brother to leave even if they didn't force him at all.

Forced, Accidental or Choice, those were the three ways Viridis would have left the dimension. Chika immediately ruled out forced as Viridis didn't really go out much and when he did no one really noticed him.

She did note that Viridis despite not leaving Basilicom did like to leave and explore a bit, she assumed it was due to not knowing the world and the now known… disappointment with him that caused him to stay inside at the beginning.

Now Viridis wasn't a shut in, he did go outside a lot but he didn't leave the general vicinity of the Basilicom, but the more time past the more he seemed to adventuring. It got to the point where he would travel outside of Leanbox before he would return.

His facial expressions also were disappearing as well which was slightly concerning. Chika ruled out accidental after some inner debate, if Viridis truly did go to another dimension by accident then that would mean that he would be willingly to come back but it didn't add up to Chika when she learned of the general views towards the only male candidate.

Choice, Chika knew it was choice. Something just told her it was by choice and with the information she knew, it just added up. It also meant that he had opened up a portal to go through to another dimension.

Green Brother left Gamindustri by choice.

Chika sighed as she moved towards the nearby coffee machine, she didn't really like coffee but it would have to do. Her eyes held sadness as she looked at the nearby window yet again. Why was she plagued with these thoughts?

Why couldn't she stop thinking of Vert's brother? Was it the guilt of being indirectly or directly involved with him leaving? She needed to take her mind off it and once he was back and Vert was happy life would go back to normal.

Normal.

"And the whole thing would start again" Chika said quietly under her breath. "It would repeat itself, wouldn't it?"

Viridis left because of the people and once he returns it would not change, except for the cult and it would cause him to leave the dimension or leave to go with the cult.

Chika wasn't looking through the mirror anymore as she asked one last question. "We can't win this can we?" She asked her reflection.

Currently in Planeptune a certain goddess was whining to her own oracle. "But Histy" Neptune said as the floating oracle had a frown on her tiny face.

"Neptune you know you cannot go" Histoire told the CPU.

"But why can't I go?" Neptune whined.

Histoire sighed. "For the forty-seventh time you cannot go because you have duties as a goddess and there is a chance you would get stuck in that dimension"

"Oh come on Histy, I'm the main character" Neptune said with her hands on her sides doing a hero pose. "I'll be fine besides we will do what we do in Victory"

"You still cannot go" Histy said as she floated away while Neptune pouted.

"Man what a party pooper" The goddess of the land of purple progress said. "I bet I can't go because I'm max level and would be overkill"

Neptune laughed before her face changed from joy to horror. "Oh no" She said. "No, no, no, no, no, it can't be!"

"I'M LEVEL ONE AGAIN!" Neptune shouted towards the heavens.

"Are you okay?" Nepgear asked as she rushed in after hearing her sister shout. She saw Neptune weakly punching the ground on all fours.

"I'm fine" Neptune said with sorrow in her voice.

Nepgear ran over to her sister. "What's wrong?" Nepgear asked.

"I…I…I've been reset to level one again" Neptune said as Nepgear made an O shape with her mouth in understanding.

Nepgear just rubbed her older sister's back. "It's okay, uh…think of it this way, you'll be able to fight against those in the other dimension fairly now"

"Your right Nep Jr" Nep Sr said. Neptune stood up and looked at her taller younger sister. "So how is your little project going?"

Stars now replaced Nepgear's eyes as she went on to talk about her recon drone. Neptune learnt that her little sister had added some features to her little RC, some were more useless than others though.

"Nepgear, how is the recon drone coming along?" Histoire asked she re-entered the room

"Ah it's going amazingly well!" Nepgear said as she told Histoire all about it.

"When would it be ready?" Histoire asked as Nepgear thought about it.

"I'm sorry Histoire, but I can't tell for sure when it will be ready" Nepgear bowed.

"It's quite alright Nepgear" The tome responded. "Now Neptune"

"Yes Histy?" Neptune said hoping to go on another amazing adventure.

"Get back to work"

"Aww but Histy"

And then the day seemingly repeated itself with Neptune whining about her duty as a CPU while Nepgear spoiled her older sister. Histoire however was forced to put up with Neptune and scolded her while telling Nepgear to stop spoiling her.

 **Fairy Fencer F OST – Clockwork Universe**

A middle aged man wearing glasses and a fancy business suit was walking up to a man sitting behind a desk. He stood in a line next to three other people with another person standing next to the man sitting behind the desk.

The first person next to him was a tall young man with black hair, a flashy purple waist coat, and a high tech belt with a metallic buckle, black coloured pants and metallic boots with a matte finish on the shin guards. He had a serious yet stoic look on his face.

Behind him was a large Chinese dragon that's body was covered with a dark, purple hide while its stomach was pure black. It was quite amazing who such a large creature was able to fit inside the building.

The next person in line was a female with pale skin, bright gold coloured eyes and long, very pale coloured hair with a single braid going on top of the head. To the side of her head was a dark coloured flower, she wore a low-cut dark coloured gothic dress with white accenting and frills placed below the sleeves of each arm and at the skirt. On the front of her dress, sitting at the waist is a big frilly bow, she also wore matching gloves with loose cuffs, and a black string tied around her neck with a bow.

Behind her was a small white, rounded creature with a manic, blank expression on its face. It had big silver horns and a pink and gold marking on the top of its head. Its wings were pink with dark colouring inside, matching its long thorned tail with a heart on the end.

The last person in the line of four was another male with fair skin with menacing, deep red eyes and an always present, confident smile on his face. He had unkempt, blue-grey spiked hair and had some strands hanging into his face. He wore a zippered, black weskit with two diagonal running belts which are coloured black as well and have silver buckles. His weskit is partly covered by a white coloured jacket which has a very wide collar. He also wore a black necklace that was more of a collar with a noticeable silver ornament which kind of looks like a belt buckle and two black gloves that have some metal surfaces and spikes. On his right arm he also wore a metal bracer which was affixed to his arm with white strings, he also wore a very noticeable, magenta coloured belt which had a long, silver chain attached to one of his buckles.

Behind him was a girl with fair skin and lime green eyes. She also had a noticeable fang at the corner of her mouth, along with pointed ears adorned with many studs, hoops, and a single diamond dangle earring. She had medium to long, orange-brown hair that was fully pulled into a spiked ponytail except for a single strand of hair that curled down from the forehead, along with a few loose strands of hair that were purple, teal or blue. She had teal body markings that matched her long fingernails and a pair of dark coloured wings resembling eyes with flames along the top. Her attire consists of a dark bra lined in pale yellow, and a pair of matching short-shorts with the sides cut and held by dark coloured string. The top of the shorts was a white and purple band with multiple spikes protruding from it, around her neck was a purple spike collar with a diamond dangling from it, on each arms she wore tight teal sleeves with white and purple armour on each shoulder, and a pair of white and purple fingerless gloves with purple spiked cuffs on each rest.

The man standing next to the one behind the desk had a pale face with a sly grin he usually had on his face. He had long and straight white hair and he wears a crested, black robe with golden buttons and some silver ornaments. He also had two silver pauldrons which are ornamented as well.

Standing near the white haired man was a woman with long, noticeable ears and dull gold-brown eyes worn behind white half-glasses. She has long lavender hair that is very curly and pulled into a bun on the top of her head. She also had wings that were very simple and composed of green lines with white radiance. She wore a beige top with dull red and dark brown accenting, going down her chest are ten teal buttons to match the marks at her neck and cuffs, at the centre was of her neck is a big orange gem, matching the tinier gems on each cuff and she also wore a beige skirt matching the top.

The man wearing the business suit that consisted of a pair of black pinstripe pants, a blue shirt with a red tie, and a white and blue jacket with six blue buttons felt someone tapping his shoulder.

It was a fair-skinned woman with light amber coloured eyes and short, curly silver coloured hair with spiked messy bangs. In her hair were two grey mouse eyes and she also has teal gradient wings with white spots on them. She was wearing a revealing black and white top with two giant zippers over each breast and a matching black bikini bottom-like piece. Going up and down her body are white and silver shapes, and she also wears two purple straps between her shoulders and neck, a dark collar with a hoop and a gem attached to it, and finally black gloves with no fingers and giant holes cut on them, the gloves reached almost to her shoulders.

She then pointed to the man behind the desk who turned around. He was a tall man with a serious face that also resembles a slight grimace, he has grey, messy hair and wore a white trench coat with black trimming and a high collar that folds back down to his shoulders. He also wore a purple scarf underneath his middle layer white and black jacket and had a black belt around his waist. This man was the president and leader of the company that were working in, it was called Dorfa.

"Thank you for all making it here today" The man behind the desk said. "I would like to see how each of you are progressing"

The man turned to the female that was in the line and not including the two other females that were behind in the second line. "Marianna, how are things in the orphanages?"

The high class girl smiled. "By doing charity work in the orphanage not only did it increase the Dorfa's reputation but it is has also made our sales go up"

The man nodded before looking over to the young man with black hair. "And you Apollonius, what of your search?"

Apollonius still had the stoic expression on his face as he crossed his arms. "I have found more furies and brought them back" He said with no emotion.

The president turned to the blue haired man and asked the same question. "What of your fury search?"

The youngest man in the room had a psychopathic grin on his face. "It's going great!" He said while the girl behind him shared a similar grin. "I found this little fury in a village but sadly they refused to give it to me. It pissed me of so much that I burned them down! HAHAHAHAHA, now I got the fury HAHAHAHA!"

"Thank you Zenke" The president said before turning to the man wearing the business suit. "Now Paiga, how has the scouting going? Have you found any interesting individuals?"

Paiga pushed up his glasses. "A few fencers seemed interesting but not all of them were up to Dorfa's standards" Paiga said before he continued. "However one may meet Dorfa's standards"

The president raised an eyebrow. "Go on"

"Well the person goes by the title of the No Fairy Fencer" Paiga said as each individual in the room had different reactions.

"A person with the ability to Fairize without a fairy" Marianna said. "Is that even possible?"

The president looked over to the man with white hair. "Bernard, what are your thoughts on this?"

"A fencer with the ability to Fairize without a fairy would be very useful for the company" Bernard said.

The president seemed to be in thought while the others were thinking of the No Fairy Fencer. Paiga and the woman behind him not shocked at the news, the dragon roared while Apollonius started to think of an honourable fight. " _Will you give me an honourable fight?_ " He thought.

"Hehe" Zenke laughed. "That sounds interesting, very interesting and fun! I hope whoever it is can fight because I can't wait to make them bleed!" Zenke had a grin on his face while Apollonius sent a slight glare in his direction.

The girl behind Zenke laughed while agreeing with him. The woman next to Bernard was thinking of how it was possible.

"What do you thing Lady Marianna?" The small white creature asked. "Do you think they would be a candidate for your bodyguards?"

"Hmm, maybe" Marianna replied.

The president coughed into his hands to get their attention. "Now my Four Heavenly Czars, we need to also discuss the next annual Dorfa party" He said. "As well as this No Fairy Fencer"

The president then stood up as he walked over to a nearby window. "After thinking I have decided that we will get them into our ranks"

Zenke had a huge grin on his face. "Me, chose me, I'll go get him!"

"No Zenke, you can't go get him" The president said. "You all have your jobs"

"I can send Zagi to talk to whoever they are" Marianna said.

The president glanced at her for a moment. "Very well send him to find the No Fairy Fencer and they will also get an invitation as well" The leader said.

Marianna bowed with a smile on her face. "Now that is over for now I want all of you to go on with your jobs. Zenke, Apollonius, go search for more furies, Marianna, Paiga, Bernard go set up the annual Dorfa party while also doing your original jobs…oh and Paiga please stay behind"

"Damn, I was really looking forward to meeting the mysterious fencer" Zenke said. "Come on Della let's get out of here" Zenke said as his fairy partner, the orange haired girl followed.

"Seguro, let's leave" Apollonius said as he left as the dragon roared behind him.

"We will go inform Zagi now, come on Khalara" Marianna said as the small white creature followed behind.

"Let's go Sanguina" Bernard said as the lavender haired fairy followed the white haired man.

As they left Paiga turned to face the president. "Yes Hanagata sir?" Paiga asked.

Hanagata had a serious expression on his face. "For this information you provided about this new mysterious fencer I am giving you a raise"

"R-Really sir"

"Yes, now get back to work" Hanagata said as Paiga nodded quickly and left.

"So a raise huh" The mouse eared fairy said as Paiga looked at her.

"Yes I have gotten a raise, Setsuko will be overjoyed" He said.

"Then let's celebrate"

"Vivian, we aren't going drinking"

"Oh come on" Vivian said. "You're such a party pooper. Live happy and free for a night"

"Vivian, I am a happy working, married man" He said as he pushed his glasses up. "In Dorfa there is no time for a break yet, there is so much to do"

Vivian pouted as the fact she couldn't have any alcohol. "Fine" She relented.

Meanwhile, Marianna met up with Zagi. Zagi was a teen that was originally a Dorfa grunt and got laid off before she rehired him as her bodyguard and the leader of her all of her bodyguards.

Zagi had white spiked back hair and brown eyes. He wore a dark blue suit with white and green on it as well as two belts around his waist.

"Zagi" Marianna called. "I have a job for you"

 **The introduction of Dorfa as well as a bit more of those in Gamindustri, out of the Four Heavenly Czars Paiga is my favourite.**


	7. Chapter 7

**The CPU Fencer**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia or Fairy Fencer F**_

Chapter 7

Zagi had a huge smile on his face as he walked down a hall. Lady Marianna had given him a personal mission.

Find the No Fairy Fencer and convince whoever it was to join Dorfa and if he couldn't he was to give him the Dorfa party invitation. Zagi didn't know why she wanted him to find this person but it sounded like it came from president Hanagata himself.

Zagi didn't care as he was just glad to be of use to his Lady Marianna. However he did wonder if he could fight the No Fairy Fencer if the person proved to be hostile as he didn't have a fury or a fairy partner.

Despite being the leader of Marianna's bodyguards he had no Fury, he had a sword, a normal double edged sword. It was nothing fancy but it did its job well.

Zagi steeled himself at the thought of fighting someone who could power up without a fairy. He had to succeed for Lady Marianna. He will not fail, he would do this even if it killed him…but he preferred not to die.

That would suck and he wouldn't be there for Lady Marianna…but he would die to protect her though.

Zagi stopped walking as he realized something very important. "Where do I even start looking?" He asked no one.

Zagi decided to go and ask around or maybe ask an information broker. The white haired teen then continued down the long hallway, hallway 13.

Viridis stretched his arms as he rested at a table with Ethel and Karin. They were currently taking a break for the day. Viridis managed to find a few more furies around the nearby town and informed Lola about them.

The trio were sitting at a round table outside next to a café. They each had a cup filled with their requested beverage.

Viridis picked up his cup and drank from it before picking up one of the neatly made sandwiches on the table and began eating it. Ethel still wore he hood up and Karin was sitting right next to her as Viridis was on the other side of them.

"This tea is good" Karin said as she held her cup.

"It is" Viridis said. "At least it is not paralytic chamomile tea"

The two shared a laugh. "Who would fall for such a trick?" Viridis asked.

"I dunno but who would go out of their way to make it?" Karin asked back as the two laughed softly.

" _Now that I think about it Karin looks cute when she smiles_ " The blonde haired god thought as Karin had a beautiful smile on her face.

"So where are we going next?" Ethel asked.

Viridis picked up another sandwich as he had a thoughtful look. "Good question" Viridis said. "I guess we'll probably travel around a bit and go to a few towns"

"I heard that there was a nice bakery near here" Karin said as her ears pointed up with a big smile on her face. "Can we go get something?"

Viridis looked at the gold in his inventory, they had plenty to spare at the moment thanks to the quests, monsters and Lola. Viridis nodded. "Of course we can get something" He told the fox eared fairy.

Ethel stopped eating her sandwich as she looked at the blonde. "I heard that there was a fishing competition here as well"

"Oi Ethel, do you want to join it?" Karin asked.

"I was planning to but I think Viridis would do better" Ethel said as Karin turned to Viridis.

Seeing the two look at him, one with a stoic expression and the other with a smile and hope, he agreed to it. "Yeah, I'll do it" He said as a small smile appeared on his face. "It may be fun"

"Then it's decided" Karin said. "We'll go to the bakery then to the competition!"

"Hey Karin"

"Yes Viridis?"

"What about the food?" Viridis asked as Karin blushed in embarrassment.

Karin apologized which Viridis and Ethel waved it off saying it was fine and finished their meal before walking to the bakery.

Once at the bakery Karin was looking around at the many cakes and pies while Ethel stood by Viridis' side. "It seems like she is having fun" Viridis said watching the fox eared fairy go from one cake to the other.

Ethel nodded as she looked to a nearby tray of pastries. She tugged on Viridis' shirt and pointed to the tray. Viridis looked down at her and looked to the tray she was pointing at.

Ethel wasn't that small but he still had to look down if she was right next to him. "Do you want one?" He asked as she nodded. "How many do you want?"

"Just one" She replied as Karin walked over.

"Did you find something you like?" Viridis asked.

"I did" Karin said as she showed Viridis what she wanted before she looked sad. "I'm sorry"

"Huh? Why?"

"I'm getting you to buy it when I can easily buy it myself, using my own gold and asking for permission…I'm like a child"

Karin was suddenly pulled into a hug as Viridis patted her head. "Don't be sorry its fine" He said. "Besides I have all the gold anyway so asking for money is no big deal, asking for permission is fine and completely normal, it's also a sign of politeness and it'll be my honour to buy you stuff" He said as the white haired fairy blushed as he let go and smiled at her. "Now don't worry about that stuff and if you do those thing just remember it makes you, you"

Karin smiled with a blush on her face. "Thanks I'll remember that" She said before she realized that it happened in public which made her blush darker but she easily calmed down when they were alone.

Viridis walked over to the counter. "Can I have one éclair and one chocolate cake" He said as he paid the person behind the counter and walked back to his companions.

Viridis handed the éclair to Ethel. "Make sure not to eat it in a flash" He said as he turned to Karin. "Do you want to save it for later?" He asked as she nodded as Viridis placed it in his inventory.

The inventory was probably one of the best things he could have, things like food stored in the inventory basically put them in a place where time has stopped. If you bought a hot pie and placed it in the inventory and got it out five days later it would still be like hot and fresh like the first day you got it.

The inventory also stored other useful items like their potions and energy shards, their gold and other trinkets and equipment. It was a very useful thing to have, however it was kind of unique here as food didn't actually count as items. Viridis managed to put the cake in his inventory as an item was a feat in itself.

"So why did you decide to get a chocolate cake?" Viridis asked.

"Well I thought it would be nice to have the three of us eat cake together" She said.

"Isn't that thoughtful of you" Viridis said as he rubbed one of her ears, she really liked it.

They turned to Ethel who was eating the éclair before the three walked out of the bakery. "Now for that fishing contest" Karin said as she grabbed one of Viridis' arms and Ethel grabbed the other arm after she finished the rest of the éclair in a flash.

Ethel and Karin then took Viridis towards where the fishing competition would be after asking around. Viridis however had a smile on his face as the two girls lead him around town to the fishing competition.

Viridis was now at the place where the fishing competition would be taking place. The rules were simple you had to find a place to fish in the deep and large pond, you can catch a total of three fish and the biggest one of the three would be the one counted for.

You can if you wanted to stop at one or two if you think you caught the largest fish and if you won you got to keep the fish you caught as well as a nice sum of gold. However there was a rumour and old legend about a large fish in the pond.

It was called the King of the Pond, no one ever entered the pond in order to look for the King of the Pond but it did show itself every now and then. It was said however caught the King of the Pond would be granted with amazing luck and unique ability or trait.

The town people forgot what the second part actually was as according to the townspeople they had many different stories about the King of the Pond, in all actually the King of the Pond could have actually have no special ability granting powers at all and could have been used to attract tourists.

Karin and Ethel decided to watch Viridis fish at a reasonable moment. Viridis held a fishing rod in his hands standing near the body of water far away from the other competitors before casting the fishing line into the water.

Viridis had a high luck stat so he could win the competition with any of the three fish he would catch but there was always the possibility of losing, his luck could go either way, good luck or bad luck but it was usually good luck a majority of the time.

He didn't really care if he won or lost the competition, he joined the contest because Karin and Ethel wanted him to as well as having fun. It was a nice change of pace.

Viridis closed his eyes as he let the wind pass through his hair, he really felt at peace as he stood there in silence. His eyes opened as he felt a tug on his line, a pretty powerful one at that.

Viridis pulled the line trying to catch the fish on the line. "I hope this isn't a green tailed frog right now!" Viridis said to himself as he reeled the fish in as it fought back.

Karin and Ethel silently cheered for Viridis as he was reeling in the fish. "Man you sure are putting up quite the fight aren't you" Viridis said. "You possibly can't be a green tailed frog"

Viridis pulled back on the fishing rod. "Isn't that right King?"

Suddenly from the pond a large fish easily larger than Viridis himself jumped out of the water, its scales were a beautiful golden coloured that glowed in the sunlight. It looked like a large Koi.

"So this is the King of the Pond?" Viridis asked himself. "It is truly magnificent"

Viridis held the large golden koi in his arms. "It will be fine" Viridis said as he walked over to Ethel and Karin. "Let's go win our prize"

The trio went back to the contest holder and they were shocked that his first catch was the King of the Pond. Karin took the prize money as Viridis took the King of the Pond and he managed to get the King of the Pond into his inventory as a quest item.

"Man I am really bringing game mechanics into this chapter aren't I?" Viridis asked.

"Hey Viridis what are you going to do with that fish?" Karin asked.

"I was going to put it back into the pond but I thought it would be nice to have a pet"

"But where will you put it?" Ethel asked.

"And where did it go?" Karin asked.

"I'll buy a large fish tank or something and don't worry about where it went" Viridis said. "We'll probably never bring up those mechanics again…maybe"

"Where do we go now?" Ethel asked.

"Maybe back to Zelwinds for a bit" Viridis replied. "It's been a while since I've been there and brought buy a house or rent an apartment or something, it'll be nice to have place to call home"

"That sounds really nice" Both Karin and Ethel said in unison.

"But then there are those towers nearby" Viridis said. "So let's go check them out"

The trio then left the town heading towards the towers before making their way to Zelwinds. Meanwhile Zagi was panting as he stood in a hallway.

"Why must hallway 13 be so long" He said to himself. "I'm not even halfway there yet!"

Zagi after taking a break continued down the long hall that Dorfa had for no special reason.


	8. Chapter 8

**The CPU Fencer**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia or Fairy Fencer F**_

Chapter 8

Somewhere in Gamindustri a cloaked figure was walking in some ruin based dungeon. In the figure's hands appeared to be a tome, it had a dark brown covered with a red star symbol on the front.

The figure was wearing a green cloak with a hood covering their face. if you looked at their face you would only see darkness. This person was a member of the Green Brotherhood.

The cultist continued to walk in the ruin dungeon before coming to an altar, the cultist smiled behind the hood and the darkness that blocked their face.

"I've found it" The cultist said as they put the book on the altar. The cultist opened the book as they stopped on one of the middle pages. "Here it is"

The Green Brotherhood cultist looked up with at the wall in front of them, a look of happiness in their eyes. "Soon Lord Green Brother" The cultist said as the voice could now be identified as female. "Soon you will resurrect and you will reclaim your land"

The female cult member kneeled down as a green circle appeared underneath her. "Lord Viridis, we are yours to command, we serve you with undying loyalty. We abide your command and answer only to you" She pledged as a large statue on the wall had a green circle over it. "The Green Brotherhood are your loyal soldiers, we will resurrect you from the Vanishing and will help you reclaim your lost land"

She looked up with a smile. "Your numbers still grow and I swear as the rest of the Brotherhood that we will help you regain your throne on Celestia and this world of yours our God"

The cultist held a hand out as a green circle appeared before it as the pages of the book began to glow a bright green colour. "Knights of an age long past, to serve the one true god I call upon you, generated from the Vanished One awaken once more to serve your lord, the Vanished God" She chanted as the statue on the wall in front of her eyes glowed to life. "Awaken from your sealed state and rise to serve the true god!" After she finished chanting the glowing green pages shot out beams that struck the statue of a large knight that was in front of the alter.

Suddenly the statue broke apart from the wall as the stone started crumbling off the large knight many of the smaller knights on the sides of the wall started to do the same seconds after the large knight.

The cultist stood as the large knight turned its view towards her. The knight looked to be robotic with a humanoid appearance. It was covered in shining metallic armour covering it from head to toe. The face was completely covered expect from the eyes that had a soft white glow to them, the armour seemed to fit the knight well, the armour it was wearing seemed strong and could take a beating from strong foes.

Its eyes were behind a visor attached on across its face as the armour it was wearing looked to be a type of full-body armour with extra armour on top in places like its torso, shoulders, arms and legs.

The cultist had to admit it looked amazing, something befitting of her god of course. The cultist watched the large knight in fascination and awe with a bit of fear in case it would lash out at her for being an enemy to her lord.

The large knight then went onto one knee and held its hand in front of where its heart would be if it had a heart. The cultist stood up as she picked up the book and turned around to see smaller versions of the large knight also kneeling while she walked down the path.

"Follow me" She said. "We have work to do to revive our god" As the female cultist walked away from the ruins the large knight followed soon after with some of the smaller versions following while the others stayed to protect the holy site.

"Vanished Knights" She said to herself. "Welcome to the Green Brotherhood" She turned to face the large knight as she took in its appearance once more.

"You will be in the Green Legion and one of the vital members of the Green Crusade" She said as she looked down at the book before holding it tight against her body. "We still have a lot to do in order for both the resurrection and the reclamation my lord"

She then looked up at the sky as the clouds went past. "Soon my lord" Her voice was but a whisper.

In Planeptune a tiny fairy looking oracle was hovering in a room looking at a small screen in front of her. Her small eyes widened as a smile graced her lips. "I…I think I did it" She said. "I got to run this with the other oracles"

Histoire floated to the side as she opened up a program called Verpe. It was a useful program created in Leanbox that allowed one to talk to another from a great distance online, it was a very popular program.

She opened up a screen as she started to call Kei, Mina and Chika. The first person to answer was Lowee's oracle. "Good afternoon Histoire" Mina said with a smile.

"Good afternoon as well Mina" Histoire replied.

"Is something the matter?"

"I think I figured it out" Histoire answered. "I'll send it when Kei and Chika answer…if they do of course"

The second person to answer was Kei. "Histoire, Mina" She said with a slight nod.

Chika then joined the call shortly after. She brushed her hair out of her face as she looked at the three other callers. "What is it Histoire?" She asked getting straight to the point. "I'm quite busy"

"Doing what? Trying to get Vert to notice you?" Kei asked as she rolled her eyes.

"No, I'm not" Chika replied with a frown. "I am trying to figure out a way to get through to the other dimension Viridis disappeared to"

Kei had a look of surprise for a second before it disappeared. "To be honest I never expected you to do something like that…it's for Vert isn't it" She said with a slight deadpan.

Before Chika could retort Histoire spoke up. "I believe I have figured it out" She said getting the oracles of Lastation and Leanbox's attention.

"You have?" They both asked at the same time.

Histoire nodded. "Since if Viridis did manage to leave the dimension by himself that would mean that he would have been able to ascend to HDD" The fairy told the others in the call.

"Are you telling me he has the ability to transform?" Kei asked. "Especially when the other CPU candidates could not"

"That's what I am saying" Histoire said.

Kei turned her view to Chika. "Did you know of this?" She asked while Chika had a look of surprise.

"No, we didn't know this" Chika said. "I was never informed of this and Vert also didn't know, I would know if she did"

"So he used his CPU form to move or open a gateway to another dimension?" Mina asked.

"Kind of" Histy said. "He used his HDD without transforming at all"

"Go on" The three oracles said in unison.

"He channelled his power from instead of making himself transform into his HDD but into the power to open a portal to another dimension" Histoire told the three. "However this must have only made a temporary portal to the other dimension"

"So you're saying that we can open a portal the same way he did but it might not be the same location?" Chika asked as the tome nodded.

"That just raises the question" Kei said. "Who do we use to open the portal?"

"What do you mean Kei?" Mina asked.

"I mean who would open the portal to send the drone in" Kei said. "There is also the fact that HDD is different among each other"

"You're right" Histoire said. "We need to choose someone to open the portal"

That's when they all came to a conclusion. "Definitely not Neptune" The four oracles said at once.

"She might be able to open the portal by accident but she would probably jump through it straight afterwards" Kei said as they all agreed.

"As much as I don't want to say this but…sadly it cannot be Vert" Chika said.

"Why's that?" Histoire asked.

"Vert is still depressed over Viridis' disappearance" Chika told the fairy looking tome. "She would probably jump into the portal as well"

"So that leaves Noire and Blanc" Histoire said. "I highly doubt they would jump into the portal"

"But that also means that there is a chance that the dimension would be different" Kei said. "Vert would be the ideal choice as their energy is nearly the same as they came from Leanbox"

"But this is a chance we have to take" Chika said seriously. "We got to have either Noire or Blanc open the portal"

"I think Noire would either be too busy or won't even open the portal due to her…tsundere tendencies" Kei said rubbing the back of her head.

"So it's just Blanc then?" Mina asked.

"It seems that way" Histoire said. "Are you going to inform her Mina?"

"I will but first is the drone ready?"

"I will go check with Nepgear first" Histoire said.

"I'll go inform Blanc about it and then we should discuss where we will open the portal" Mina said before she left as did Histoire.

That left just Kei and Chika. "…" They both stayed there is silence until one of them decided to start a conversation.

"So how's Vert doing now?" Kei asked.

"…She's still depressed but she probably demand to increase the dimension hopping progress if we didn't get it done" Chika said.

"I see" Kei said. "But…what are your thoughts on Viridis?"

"Huh?"

"You heard me" She said. "Do you hate him?"

"Of course not" Chika replied almost yelling.

"Then what was he to you?" Kei asked. "I have seen you gush over Vert and spoil her but to everyone else you come off as, what Lady Blanc would say, a bitch to others"

Chika mumbled something as Kei rose an eyebrow. "What was that?"

"I said, I saw him as rival…but I also treated him nicely!"

"So he was just an obstacle in your way for Vert?"

Chika started to get angrier and angrier at how Kei accused her. Sure she wanted Vert's attention, to be Vert's sister but that Viridis wasn't an obstacle! She saw him as a rival before she realised that he wasn't.

Viridis wasn't an obstacle and hearing that got her angry. She was angry and she didn't even realize it.

"Viridis isn't an obstacle!" She growled out as Kei stayed silent. "Don't you dare call Viridis an obstacle around me ever again Kei Jinguji or else"

"I see" Kei said with a rare smile apart from her normal expression. "So you DO care for others instead of Vert"

Chika gasped when she realised what Kei made her do but before she could say anything Histoire and Mina came back.

"Blanc agreed to go ahead with it, she seemed pretty excited" Mina said.

"I have just finished talking to Nepgear about the drone" Histoire said. "And she informed me that it was completed"

"Wow she works fast" Mina said in surprise.

"When it comes to machines and robots she is a technological genius" Histoire said.

"I still can't believe she managed to complete it in such short time" Kei said.

"Where do open the portal then?" Chika asked starting to grow annoyed that they were wasting time.

"The best place should be somewhere near or directly where Viridis left the dimension" Histoire said. "That would bring us closer to the original place he was dropped off at"

"But that doesn't mean that he won't be there" Kei said.

"I know but it's worth a shot right?" Histoire asked. "Where would Viridis open a portal?"

"…I may know" Chika said.

"You do?" Kei, Mina and Histoire asked.

"I don't know if he opened a portal there but there is one place in Leanbox that is his favourite place" Chika said.

"Where is that?" Histoire asked.

"It's the tallest building in Leanbox" Chika said. "I'll show you an image or through the drone later"

"When are we going to send the drone?" Mina asked.

"Maybe later in the day" Kei said. "That way we can finish for the day before we sent the drone through"

"I assume we will be watching this from Planeptune?" Chika asked.

"I guess so as the drone would probably be connected to the TV there" Histoire replied.

"Well then, I'll see you all there shortly" Kei said. "Goodbye" She then hanged up shortly afterwards.

"I'll be taking my leave as well" Mina said. "Goodbye Histoire, Chika"

"Chika, thank you for your help" Histoire said. "I will see you in Planeptune shortly"

"Yeah, see ya soon" Chika said as she left the call.

Histoire closed the screen as she floated towards Nepgear's room once more. She had to inform her that it was now time to travel to the other dimension.

 **Sorry if the Knight's description isn't amazing and fully detailed, the image in my head made it hard to describe. The Green Brotherhood is on the move, the Gamindustri gang are making progress and are about to send the drone.**


	9. Chapter 9

**The CPU Fencer**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia or Fairy Fencer F**_

Chapter 9

"Nepgear are you in here still?" Histoire asked as Nepgear was cleaning the drone.

"Histoire your back" Nepgear said as she turned to face Histoire. "Is something the matter?"

"No but later today we are sending the drone through a dimensional gateway" Histoire told the candidate of Planeptune.

"R-Really, you're going to send it today?"

"Yes with the help of Blanc we can open a portal"

Nepgear picked up the drone and followed Histoire. "So where will the drone go exactly"

"The recon drone will be placed in Leanbox" Histoire said. "We will give the drone to Chika and she'll while show Blanc where to open the portal"

"May I ask a question?"

"Please go ahead Nepgear"

"How does Blanc know how to open a portal?"

"I did a bit of thinking but to summarize it was that Viridis can go HDD" Histoire said making Nepgear gasp.

"He can transform!?"

"Let's just give the recon drone to Chika first" Histoire said as Nepgear nodded as she followed the floating fairy.

In the sky a person with blue hair was flying towards Leanbox, this was White Heart or otherwise known as Blanc. She glanced down at the buildings as she entered Leanbox. She was meeting up with the oracle on one of the buildings.

"Where is it?" She looked around before deadpanning at the large white colossal structure with black streaks filled with green light in the middle of the black streaks.

She saw Chika standing on the building look off down towards the city and landed behind her. Walking up to her she transformed back into her normal form.

Blanc's eyes widened to see the land below from the structure, it was beautiful. The sunset was just in the right spot making the view beautiful as the gentle gusts of wind blew through her hair.

"In the morning, during sunrise, sunset, the night when the lights of many houses and buildings are on, and many different times of the day" Chika said. "A beautiful sight, no wonder it was his favourite place in all Gamindustri"

Blanc looked to see a small robot in her hands while silently agreeing at the view. "Is that the recon drone?"

"That it is" Chika said. "Has Mina told you what to do yet?"

"She has informed me of what to do" Blanc said. "Use my HDD without actually transforming"

Blanc then summoned her axe instead of her usual hammer as her HDD power was flowing through the axe. Blanc then swung the axe down on the spot they were standing as Chika moved back.

Suddenly a thin black line appeared before it opened showing a swirl in the middle. The drone suddenly came to life as it floated up and into the portal before it slowly closed.

"So do we go to Planeptune now?" Blanc asked as she transformed into White Heart.

"Yes, I will take Vert there now" Chika said. "And I guess you can bring some other friends with you if you want"

White Heart nodded before she flew back to Lowee to get her siblings and Mina while Chika walked away to get Vert.

Neptune was practically bouncing down the hall as she and her many guests walked into a large room. The party consisted of Neptune, Vert (who was still a little depressed), Noire, Blanc, Uni, Rom and Ram, Mina, Kei, Chika, and a few other people like IF and Compa.

They saw Nepgear and Histoire already in the room working on something as the large TV screen on the wall had different colours and static on it.

"You guys are already here? That's great!" Neptune said. "So uh…what are you two doing?"

Histoire glanced at the party. "We have sent the drone through a dimensional gateway" Histoire.

This caught everyone except the oracles, Nepgear and Blanc off guard. "You did it?" Noire asked as the oracles, Nepgear and Blanc nodded.

"With the help of Lady White Heart we were able to send the drone Nepgear finished through the portal" Kei said.

"Wait a minute" Uni said. "Does that mean you all knew of this?" She asked as the oracles, Blanc and Nepgear all stood on one side of the room and confirmed it.

Neptune pouted at Nep Jr and Histoire. "Why didn't you tell me the heroine?"

Vert slightly glared at Chika. "Why didn't you tell me about this Chika Hakozaki?"

Chika felt a cold shiver down her spine. "Vert I…" Before Chika could finish Histoire spoke up.

"You and Neptune weren't informed because you would have left the dimension" Histoire said as she then explained the reason behind choosing Blanc to open the portal.

It was then Neptune noticed the amounts of food. "Hey look, food!" Neptune said before being pulled back by IF.

"Why do you have food here Histoire?" IF asked as she held back Neptune.

"Since we don't know how long we are going to be staying here watching this we decided to bring food" Kei said.

"This is just like a cinema" Neptune said. "The curtains are closed, there is a lot of food, and there is a large screen that is on"

"Nep-Nep is right, this is like a cinema" Compa said.

The screen changed to show a lush green meadow. "Look its working" Nepgear said as she smiled at her recon drone was floating and showing them the feed.

There was a small part of her that thought that the drone would fail at this distance or some sort of problem, she was glad that it was working.

Everyone got their seats as they watched the screen. "So now you just have to find him…right?" Vert asked with a hint of hope.

"Yep, my recon drone would be able to find him" Nepgear said.

Vert gave Nepgear a smile while Chika pouted before the drone started to search for Viridis. "I guess we should just take in the scenery until it finds him" IF said as they all took in the landscape of the world.

They all had to admit that the world they were looking at was breathtaking. "It's so beautiful" Compa said as the others agreed.

Meanwhile in a different part of the world the drone was in Viridis stopped in his tracks. "Why do I have a feeling that I am going to be watched soon?" He asked himself.

"Come on Viridis" Karin said as she and Ethel were already in front of him nearing one of the three towers.

"I'm coming!" Viridis said as he continued walking.

Viridis caught up to his friends and he saw one of the three towers. "Three towers close together" Viridis noted.

"If I remember correctly I believe this one is called the Subterranean Tower" Karin said.

"Shall we go in?" Ethel asked.

"It wouldn't hurt" Viridis said.

The three entered the tower as they looked around. "There seems to be a few quests here" The only male of the group said.

The party started exploring the tower as the came across a Cyclops with a Tiger Shark and a SPA. Viridis summoned his fury as Ethel held her own Fury that held Karin.

"Let's go Ethel" Viridis said as he started running towards the monsters.

The Tiger Shark flew towards Viridis as it was shot in the side by Ethel. Viridis ran past the Tiger Shark and towards the small SPA, the small two legged robot turned around and started to run.

"You are not getting away" Viridis said as he was suddenly punched and sent backwards.

The god looked up to see the Cyclops standing there with its arm raised in the air. Twirling the spear in his hands he darted forward.

The Cyclops also started charging at the CPU Candidate. Viridis then pointed the tip of his spear down as he used it to jump high into the sky nearly to the roof of the large tower floor. The cyclops stopped as it looked up while the blonde came down at a fast speed.

The SPA was about to start shooting before three white rings surrounded the small two legged robot before hugging it and exploding afterwards. " **Convergence** " Viridis said as he landed but missed the cyclops that moved at the last second.

Ethel shot a few more energy arrows at the Tiger Shark that roared in anger before charging at her. Ethel dodged the charge and fired her arrow at the Cyclops. The energy arrow hit the single eye blinding it.

Viridis used this chance to stab the Cyclops in the stomach with his spear. He sent the Cyclops back before turning his attention to the Tiger Shark, the Tiger Shark charged at Ethel from behind as Viridis' spear changed into a gun.

Pointing his pistol towards the Tiger Shark he shot an energy bullet that hit it between its eyes. The Tiger Shark was sent backwards while Ethel shot arrows at the SPA that started shooting at them from a distance.

The arrow hit the SPA and defeated the monster, now it was just the blind Cyclops and the Tiger Shark. "They should be almost done" Karin said as Ethel nodded. Ethel pointed the bow at the Tiger Shark. " **Shooting Star** " Ethel shot a blue ice energy arrow surrounded by three other ones that circles around the one in the middle and went through the Tiger Shark before exploding a second later.

Viridis' gun turned back into a spear as he used it to jump into the air again. "I got you this time" Viridis said as the cyclops left itself open for an attack. As Viridis came closer and closer to the Cyclops he then slammed the tip of his spear into the Cyclops.

Pulling the spear out he then kicked the Cyclops, the Cyclops hit the Tiger Shark as the two monsters struggled to get up. Viridis held up his left hand as a white glyph appeared in front of his hand.

A small white orb of light appeared near the Cyclops and the Tiger Shark. " **Flash Bomb** " Viridis called out as the orb of light shined even brighter before exploding in a burst of light energy.

As the light explosion faded it revealed that both monsters where slain. Ethel managed to get some Decent Fur from the Cyclops while Viridis managed to get a Rusted Gear and a Scuffed Scale, they would help with some of Guillermo quests.

He would have to talk more to Guillermo, he was a nice guy.

"Shall we go deeper?" Viridis asked.

"I suppose so" Karin said. "There might be a fury here as well"

"It looks like we are going deep down" Viridis said as they travelled down.

They fought with some more Cyclops, SPAs and Tiger Sharks while completing a few quests along the way. They had even gotten enough to hand in a quest a second time.

"I think I found the fury!" Karin pointed out as Viridis looked down towards the object in the ground.

Viridis patted her head. "Good job Karin" He said as he scratched her ears which made the fox eared girl happy as she enjoyed every second of her ears being scratched and was quite sad when he stopped.

Viridis let Lola know of the fury's location before the trio decided to leave, but sadly it was never that easy.

"T-The ground's shaking" Karin said as she had to try to stand up, Ethel put up more resistance than Karin while Viridis put up more resistance similar to Ethel.

"Whatever it is its coming this way!" Viridis said as a large creature with a body that was similar to the Cyclops, a body cover in fur with large toothy grin that never ceased. It had a long tail and two eyes that looked in different directions.

"What is that?" Ethel asked.

"I never knew such a creature existed" Karin added.

"Prepare yourselves you two" Viridis said. "That thing is coming this way!"

The large beast charged at the trio despite its eyes not directly looking at the three, they knew one thing though.

This creature was one not to be messed with.


	10. Chapter 10

**The CPU Fencer**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Ultradimension Neptunia**_

Chapter 10

The large beast charged as Ethel held her Fury. "Karin" Ethel said as Karin spoke.

"Executing **Shooting Star** " Karin's voice was heard from the fury as Ethel shot the arrow surrounded by another three arrows going through the unidentified beast and exploding a second later.

However that did not stop the large grinning tailed beast, its eyes still not looking at them but instead in other directions.

Viridis pulled out his spear as it gained a white glow. "Prepare yourself!" He said as the beast kept charging closer. Viridis then threw the spear up and caught it to be able to throw the spear more effectively.

The blonde god candidate then threw the spear. " **Holy Spear** " Viridis said as he the spear flew and landed into the beast's shoulder.

Despite taking the light infused spear to the shoulder, it kept coming before it raised its foot into the sky and brought it down making the ground shake.

"Damn it" Viridis said. "I need it back"

Ethel held up her bow. " **Freezing Meteor** " Karin said as Ethel dashed and shot multiple ice element arrows at the strange eyed creature. Ethel then started running at the grinning monster as the ice arrows exploded leaving large ice spiked coming from the beast.

Ethel jumped over as she was above the creature before she darted down with her bow and slashing the boss monster, the ice then broke after Ethel's final attack for the move.

The boss monster waved its tail as Ethel managed to jump over it. Viridis jumped in hope to reach his spear, he grabbed the spear and pulled it out, when the blue eyed blonde jumped back the dungeon boss then smacked him to the side.

"Is this boss really necessary?" Viridis asked. "I mean...it's not even a real boss in the game"

Viridis' eyes narrowed slightly. "But…this boss is much stronger than the others" The CPU Candidate said.

Viridis changed his spear into a launcher before he started to fire a barrage towards the boss monster.

Ethel then followed up by shooting many arrows in rapid succession at the boss monster hoping it would just fall.

Viridis held out his left palm towards the large boss monster as a small white orb of light appeared but before Viridis could activate his spell the grinning beast's mouth opened and ate the orb of light.

"That makes it easier" Viridis said. " **Flash Bomb** " Viridis called out as the orb of light exploded as smoked could be seen coming from the boss monster, the creature opened its mouth as more smoke could be seen pouring from it.

The large creature stood in front of Viridis as its eyes darted to multiple different directions. Suddenly the two eyes looked down directly on Viridis, Viridis felt a cold rush of fear go down his back.

The eyes glowed as it shot a two red beams at the fencer from Gamindustri. Viridis managed to roll out of the way.

"What was that feeling?" Viridis asked as he looked at the beast holding his fury that was in its spear form. "And it could shoot eye lasers…was that feeling also a part of its abilities?"

"What is that thing Viridis?" Karin asked from the Fury.

"I don't know" Viridis said as the boss monster's eyes looked in two different directions. "But be careful it can shoot eye lasers and can cause a fear effect"

A boss monster that could cause a fear status was annoying. Fear causes a short temporary paralysis before regaining control. Depending on who you are the status effect could either be for a second or just enough for the boss to get an attack in.

Viridis was glad that it wasn't like paralysis and the fact that fear didn't last very long. "I think I'll call it Unidentified Super Boss or USB for short"

"I don't think that's a fitting name" Viridis heard Karin say. "I think it should be called something else"

"It's coming this way" Ethel said stoically as said USB was charging at them.

The boss punched the ground after the two fencers rolled left and right out of the path. Viridis and Ethel watched as the ground cracked before the floor started to fall underneath them and the USB.

The trio and dungeon's boss monster fell to a much lower floor, the floor had no exits and it seemed the only way into the room they were at was from above. " _Good thing I can fly_ " Viridis thought as he pushed a piece of rubble to the side. "Ethel, Karin, you two okay?" He asked.

"We're fine" Karin said as her ears twitched.

"I'm fine" Ethel said dusting herself off.

"It seems the only way out is up" Viridis said.

"Wait a second, where is the monster?" Karin asked as the two looked to see the USB emerge from the rubble.

The USB still had that never ceasing grin on its face and it never looked directly at them. It started heading towards them as it picked up two large pieces of rubble.

The USB threw one as it sailed through the air. Karin and Ethel executed a counter attack at the piece of rubble. " **Shooting Star** " The attack went through the rubble and exploded breaking the rubble to pieces as the USB held the other piece and went to slam it on them.

" **Flash Bomb** " Viridis called out as a white orb appeared before the USB's fists and exploded shortly afterwards breaking the large piece of rubble it was holding.

" **Hailstone** " Ethel called out with her palm facing the USB as a blue glyph appeared in front of it. A large shard of ice formed above the USB and crashed down onto it.

The two eyes snapped towards Ethel as she felt fear coursed through her body before the USB shot two red lasers from its eyes at the hooded fencer.

Ethel was tackled out of the way by Viridis as the red beams hit the ground. "Are you okay?" Viridis asked as she nodded.

Viridis helped Ethel up as she held onto her bow and he got his spear out. "Where did it go?" Ethel said as they noticed that it was gone.

They both heard breathing behind them as they turned to see the USB hanging on the wall, its back facing the wall as it held onto the wall by its feet and hands grinning at the two as its eyes were looking directly at them.

"DODGE!" Karin said causing the two to dodge the red beams.

"Thanks Karin" Ethel said as Viridis also gave his thanks.

The USB jumped down as Ethel took shots at the boss as Viridis changed his spear into a launcher and fired a barrage at the USB. The dungeon boss landed as it created a large dust of smoke to cover the area.

The Unidentified Super Boss shot some eyes lasers in the direction of where Ethel and Viridis would be. "That was close" Viridis muttered softly.

"At least we know where it is" Ethel replied as they both got off the floor as Ethel fired a few arrows before moving.

Viridis ran to the other side holding his fury. His fury changed into a greatsword and placed the large sword over his shoulder.

Holding the weapon in both of his hands he swung it from left to right as it cut through the dust causing it to leave the area and Viridis could now clearly see the USB.

The USB's eyes were all over the placed as Viridis charged at the USB as it did the same. " _Come on Ethel_ " Viridis thought waiting for Ethel to attack the beast.

Viridis smiled as he saw Ethel holding the bow towards the USB and fired an energy arrow into a blue glyph. " **Hail** " Karin said as small ice shards come out of the blue glyph Ethel fired into. The barrage of small ice shards hit the side of the USB making it loose its balance a little but kept heading towards Viridis.

The candidate ran towards the USB and held the greatsword facing towards the USB and thrusted the blade forward. The USB got hit in the side as Viridis pulled the sword out and went for a few slashes as the USB used its tail to hit the fencer.

After landing a few hits on the super boss Viridis was whacked by a tail a few times before his fury changed once more. The fury changed into a pair of knuckles, the knuckles covered both of his entire hands exactly like a gauntlet.

Viridis had his fists up as he looked at the dungeon's boss. "Come at me at full power because I don't pull my punches" Viridis said and as if understanding what the CPU Candidate said went to punch the male fencer who went to punch it.

Viridis and the USB soon started to share punches. The boss landed good hits on the god as Viridis landed a few good punches on the monster itself.

Fists connected with fists, fists connected with chest and heads. The boss of the tower was then suddenly punched hard in the stomach that it gasped but its grin was still there making it look like a opened grin and its eyes were facing different directions as usual.

"Take that!" Viridis smirked as the boss monster then suddenly stared at the CPU candidate and slammed its fist and sent Viridis flying backwards.

The eyes of the beast went back to normal as it looked everywhere as it walked towards Viridis. " **Ice Coffin** " Ethel's voice was heard as the USB was suddenly trapped in a large ice shard before exploding a few seconds later but it stayed in the ice a lot longer than others to allow Viridis more time to get up due to how close the beast was.

"Viridis get up!" Karin said from the fury as the CPU Candidate got up.

Viridis slowly stood up and punched the ground once. "I'm up" He said as the boss started going towards Ethel now.

Viridis noticed something with the ground and punched it again as cracks appeared. The god's eyes widened. "There is another floor underneath" He said. "This floor could break very easily"

His eyes darted to where the some of the fighting happened and most of it was fine with no cracks in the ground while a few others had cracks.

"ETHEL BE CAREFUL" Viridis yelled. "THE GROUND COULD BREAK EASILY IF IT DOES IT AGAIN!"

"RIGHT" Ethel shouted back but it still sounded a bit quiet.

"The floor feels weaker than the floor above…and it could be a longer fall than the last one" Viridis said to himself as he stomped the floor a few times. " _It seems it's going to be a long fall if we do fall through_ "

Viridis slammed his gloved fury together and started running at the USB. He sent Ethel a look that said 'distract it' and Ethel started firing arrows at the boss' face. While the large monster was distracted Viridis grabbed the Unidentified Super Boss' tail.

Viridis then started spinning the Unidentified Super Boss around in a circle. "Your heavy you know that" Viridis said as he started to spin faster as the USB was off the ground. "Take this you turtle wannabe"

Viridis then threw the USB as it crashed into the wall and the eyes of the USB spun around in a swirl like fashion. Viridis panted as Ethel and Karin walked over.

"Are you okay?" Karin asked with concern in her voice and expression. Ethel also held a similar look on her own face.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Viridis said. "It really punches hard"

"I think we should get out of here now" Ethel said. "Do you have enough energy to perform your spell?"

"I have enough to use backtrack" Viridis said. " _Guess I was too wrapped up in the fight and forgot about it_ "

Viridis was about to use his magic until he the three saw the USB on its feet again coming from the wall it crashed into. The USB slowly walked forward towards the trio as Karin went back to the Fury as Ethel held the bow towards the boss.

Viridis fell into a fighting stance. "You really are a tough enemy" He said before smirking. "I'll make sure you will stay down this time"


	11. Chapter 11

**The CPU Fencer**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia or Fairy Fencer F**_

Chapter 11

The Unidentified Super Boss suddenly jumped high and all Ethel and Viridis could see was a silhouette of the boss monster with two small glowing red dots for eyes.

"Move" Ethel said as they moved before the USB landed.

Once the USB landed the ground, like before, broke underneath them. "Not again" Viridis, Ethel and Karin said as they fell.

It was then Viridis noticed something. "This is a lot longer than the other one" He looked at the multiple debris falling around them and he gotten an idea. "Ethel, follow my lead" He said as he started to use the rubble to move around.

Viridis jumped from one piece of rubble to another. He pulled his fist back as he bounced off another large piece of the floor towards the USB.

Viridis punched the USB in the jaw sending it to the wall as it slammed into it and bounced off the wall.

The grinning super boss swung his own fist as Viridis jumped off another piece of rubble. The USB smashed the piece of rubble as Ethel shot many arrows at the USB.

The USB grabbed one of the falling pieces of rubble and threw it at Ethel who had to jump from the piece of rubble she was one.

Viridis looked down to see that it was still a long way down. He pulled his fists back again as he slammed them into a bigger piece of rubble, the rubble went flying over to where the USB was hitting it.

"Just how much HP does it have?" Viridis questioned. "I'm so going to enjoying pummelling you in NG+"

Viridis bounced from the falling piece of rubble towards the super boss. His fury in the form of knuckles landing a blow of punches on the USB, Viridis then kicked off the USB sending him back into a wall which the USB used to jump after Viridis.

The USB's large fist quickly approached the blonde sending Viridis into the wall which he bounced off and into another piece of falling rubble.

"Viridis are you okay?" Karin asked from the fury as Ethel tried to line up a good shot after missing the last one.

"Yeah…I'm fine…I think" He said getting up from the piece of rubble. He then threw himself off as the USB swung its hand down sending the piece of debris further down. " _Glad I dodge that_ "

The USB eyes darted on Ethel as a red beam fired from the eyes just as Ethel shot a few arrows but unfortunately for Ethel got hit by a beam on her side.

"You okay?" Viridis asked as jumped higher from rubble to rubble and even off the walls.

"Yes" Ethel said as she looked up at the USB and Viridis.

"Now quickly jump higher"

Ethel nodded as she started to jump as the USB turned to a Viridis falling towards the USB with a fist in front of him. The attacked landed on the USB as Viridis went past Ethel who was jumping man.

Viridis then punched the USB to make it go down further and looked up to see Ethel higher than him. "Ethel, make sure to stay out of this next attack" He said as the ruby eyed girl nodded.

Viridis then held up his right hand which as his fury was still in the knuckle form. "Witness this new technique" He said quite dramatically.

A large white sphere was formed where Viridis' arm was raised. " **White Star** " Viridis called out his attack as he sent the large white coloured sphere of light down towards the USB.

The USB raised its hands as if to catch the attack, it failed. The sphere burnt its hands as the beast was soon consumed by the attack as it the 'star' then exploded after pushing the USB down further.

Ethel then jumped down to where he was as he fell while she landed on a piece of rubble that was falling.

"Is that it?" She asked as Viridis shook his head.

"No, far from it" He said. "For some reason I got this feeling that this boss isn't giving up anytime soon"

They then dodged a red laser. "We need to make sure it is down for go, and I mean nothing left remaining, not even a corpse"

Ethel nodded as Karin spoke up. "That was a pretty interesting skill you had there" She said.

"Thanks" He replied as he dived down after Karin complementing on the skill.

It was something he had learned about skills and magic, skills used weapon types like his Sky Slash requiring his fury to be a sword or his Holy Spear requiring his fury to be a spear or the default form for his.

Magic however didn't require a fury yet could still be used through one or with one like his Convergence of his Flash Bomb.

He didn't know if the Gamindustri skills worked in the same way but back in Gamindustri it seemed that skills meant using both weapon and not. It was kind of combination between skills and magic that require and don't require a fury.

Viridis dived down as he dodged some of the lower rubble and some being thrown by the USB while also dodging the lasers it was firing at him.

Viridis pressed his hands together as his fury changed from a pair of knuckles into a spear. He then began to twirl the spear in his hands blocking the laser beams. He then started to dive with his spear facing the USB as he then slammed into the USB's gut with the spear's tip.

Ethel then appeared above him as she shot some more arrows, they made a good team. Viridis stabbed his spear into the USB and flipped them around as Ethel fired a barrage of arrows. " **Enemy Umbrella** " They both said as what seemed to be a hundred arrows rained down on the USB as Viridis flicked it off the spear downwards after the tag team attack ended.

"I think I see the floor" Karin said as the words hit in.

"We need to stop before he hit the ground" Viridis said as he changed his spear into a greatsword and pierced it into the wall as he jumped over to it.

Ethel did the same thing as her bow changed into a scythe as she dug her scythe into the wall as they started to slow down while approaching the floor quickly, they did hear a loud crash at the bottom.

Soon the two pulled their weapons out of the wall once they were safe that they would survive the remaining height. Viridis jumped holding the greatsword facing down as he landed on the USB while Ethel bounced off the boss and changed her scythe back into a bow.

Viridis' greatsword morphed back into a spear as the USB got up and seemed…angry? The USB's brown fur suddenly turned red.

"Oh dear" Karin said as they witnessed the USB become red.

"At least this means it's almost dead for real though" Viridis said. "But for a boss with this much health this early…"

Viridis dodged an attack from the super boss as it cut off his sentence. "Its speed is increased" Viridis looked at where the boss attacked. "And also its strength has increased as well"

"You two should be careful" Karin said. "It would be best to avoid any attacks it perform now"

Viridis nodded as Ethel dodged an attack from the now red USB.

"Damn thing is too annoying" Viridis said as Ethel agreed.

The USB suddenly disappeared and reappeared in front of Viridis and landed a strong punch sending the protagonist of this story into the wall.

Meanwhile back in Gamindustri as the party was watching through the drone, Neptune suddenly stood up. "Someone is saying that this story has another protagonist that isn't me!"

They all looked at her like she was crazy before watching the drone again as we go back to the action.

Viridis pried himself from the wall as Ethel was currently dodging the fast attacks while countering with her fury in scythe form.

The USB managed to hit Ethel and sent her into Viridis. "You okay?" Viridis asked as he caught Ethel after she slammed into him.

Ethel nodded slowly which prompted Viridis to hand her a potion. "Take it" He said as she grabbed the potion.

Now with Ethel healed up, Viridis took out an energy shard. "If this keeps going we might have to Fairize" He said.

He then used his spear to stab one of the fallen pieces of rubble that hadn't broken from the incredible long fall. He then flung the debris off and it hit the USB as Ethel kept it busy.

The unknown super boss turned to him before eyes locked onto the candidate as it fired multiple red beams at him. Viridis then started to run as the USB started to fire multiple laser beams again while following Viridis as he ran.

"Executing **Shooting Star** " Karin said as Ethel shot the bow attack after changing her fury back to its default bow form.

The ice arrow hit the USB in the eye causing said beast to stumble over allowing Viridis to rush in and attack it with the spear directly piercing the stomach of the boss.

Enraged, the USB whacked Viridis away before suddenly dashing in front of Ethel who then fell backwards at the sudden speed of the boss as said boss threw a punch towards the fallen fencer.

Ethel closed her eyes, she knew that she would be able to take one punch from the boss as she had enough HP but if the boss pulled out a multiple hit combo then her HP would be zero.

However the hit never came and when she opened her eyes she saw that Viridis had his fury changed into knuckle form and his own fist was connected with the USB.

"What sort of cliché was that" He muttered. "You okay?"

Ethel nodded as Viridis managed to push the USB back as his fury once more became a spear. They shared a look and they nodded. Ethel aimed her bow up and fired as Viridis threw his spear up into the sky.

 **Fairy Fencer F OST – Full Contact**

The spear pierced Viridis' gut as did Ethel's arrow which pierced her own gut after they fell after being thrown into the air.

Ethel gained two stake drivers on her legs that looked like it would hold her in place from any recoil and what looked like a large winged jetpack with one cannon on the right side and a circle on the other.

Viridis however appeared as he did in his HDD form but he noticed something, the energy used with Fairize while different would eventually change his Fairize form.

It seemed that his HDD took on the form of his Fury Form. It felt different without Lola, the same with his share energy. He also found out that he could use his share energy while in his Fury Form but only a little.

While he was adjusting to this new world and its own energy that allowed him to use this world's magic and skills which at first he thought came from his Fury before he realised it was then flowing through him.

His Fury Form would eventually change to look different from his current form if he allowed it to change, he would probably have blonde hair rather than green and maybe some new armour parts. He did wonder what a HDD Fairize would be like.

"Let's go Ethel" Viridis said as he and Ethel got into position ready to attack.

Ethel fired arrow after arrow towards the USB which now had one of its eyes closed as it tried to swat the now green haired fencer. The godly candidate then zoomed around to the USB's back as it was still trying to turn around.

It seemed that the eye damaged the USB greatly. Viridis then stabbed the super boss in the back before slamming the USB into the wall.

"The tables have turned" Viridis said as he pulled his spear back before getting a kick from the USB. "Okay that was new" He said before another fast kick sent him flying.

" **Shooting Star** " Ethel said shooting another attack at the USB.

" **Convergence** " Viridis called out as three white rings surrounded the USB and then started constrict it. "Now Ethel"

Ethel then flew other with her winged jetpack and landed as the two devices on Ethel's legs then stabbed into the ground. A blue light was seen gathering in the cannon of her Fury Form. " **Supernova** " Karin and Ethel said together as the cannon unleashed a large blue energy beam that engulfed the unknown super boss.

Viridis then caused his own attack to go off afterwards. "This time it better be dead" He said.

"It shouldn't have taken that attack" Karin said from the fury. "That was a finishing move"

The cloud of smoke that covered where the explosion of both of their attacks happened revealed the USB with its fist in the ground, legs shaking and seemed to be coughing up a lot of blood. "Gaor" The USB growled loudly.

"So it can make noise" Viridis said as he grabbed his spear and walked forward towards the beast.

The USB's fur then turned from red to black. It was on its last legs.

"It's practically dead Ethel, Karin" He said. "This thing is just a walking corpse ready to be put out of its misery"

"You know…you're a pretty strong boss" Viridis said. "While we had trouble I would like to fight you again someday but I will give you an honourable death"

Viridis raised his spear and aimed it to the centre of its chest. "You are probably the strongest thing I'll ever fight so far" He said.

Viridis then thrusted the spear into the USB as the boss looked up into the sky before the faded away signalling that it had died after the small little explosion.

The unknown super boss gave a lot of EXP, Gold and a few useful drops. "You ready to go Ethel, Karin?" He asked as he turned to see both of them nod. "Then let's get out of here"

Viridis' green hair turned back blonde as he then casted his spell to get them out of the dungeon. Meanwhile in a field a drone stopped moving and turned towards where the three towers were located.

"Did you sense that?" Noire asked as a few of them nodded.

"It felt like share energy" Histoire said.

"But very little that it was almost undetectable" Kei said as she watched the screen.

"I think we got our lead" Histoire said. "Nepgear"

"On it" Nepgear then got the drone to go towards the faint use of share energy.

Vert had a look of hope on her face as the drone went towards the location of share energy, she felt both hopeful and nervous, she was nervous to see her younger brother. Multiple thoughts went through her head, what if he was dead by the time the drone reached him? What if he was in with a bad group or even worse (for her) liked it here.

This was reflected on her face, yet she still wanted to see him. Of course she wanted to see her younger brother and to see if he was safe. Just because that this new world looked beautiful didn't mean that it wasn't safe.

It could be much worse than what they briefly saw of this world. Vert gained a determined look on her face to see her brother who vanished as Chika placed a hand on her shoulder, and they shared a look briefly.

They both wanted to see Viridis again, and they might be seeing him soon.

 **I might give Viridis' Fury Form its own look but I might leave it as the same as his HDD form.**


	12. Chapter 12

**The CPU Fencer**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia or Fairy Fencer F**_

Chapter 12

In Leanbox a figure wearing a green cloak walked through the city without anyone noticing the shady looking person. The hood hid the face of the person as they wore the Green Brotherhood outfit, a green cloak that sometimes came with a hood.

The cultist easily slipped through the security. "Their security is just as low as the other three" The voice said revealing that this cultist was a male.

Getting into the nation required little to no work on his half, after getting to Leanbox's Basilicom he entered and started going to the lower floors beneath the basilicom.

More specifically the holding cells, it was almost if he was looking for someone. The cultist then looked over the cells till he saw the person he was looking for.

The person he was looking for was an old man that had long white slicked back hair, a small short beard from his chin with a moustache that matched it and he seemed to be wearing elegant noble-like clothes.

This was Yvoire, former archbishop of the Leanbox Basilicom.

After Yvoire tried killing Neptune by poisoning her food and his other actions, Vert took responsibility and stripped him of his title of Archbishop and sent him to the cells.

"So this is my target" The male cultist said as his eyes narrowed at the old man. "He did things for Green Heart's best interest…and he has been down here for a long time"

"Does he even know of the events happening on the surface?" He asked himself as he approached the old man.

Yvoire looked up as he heard footsteps approaching. He stood up and dusted himself off making sure he looked presentable. Yvoire then saw a figure wearing a green robe with a hood walk out of the shadows.

"Mr Yvoire" The male cultist said. "Former archbishop of leanbox's basilicom"

"That's me" Yvoire said as he looked at the man who was younger than himself.

The cultist looked around the cell he was in and whistled. "Seems like the mighty have fallen" He said. "From an archbishop to a prisoner, but I have to say for a prisoner you seem to have a nice setup"

"Looks like prisoners are given special treatment" The cultist said.

Yvoire narrowed his eyes at green robed man. "Who are you and why are you here?"

"I guess I can enlighten you" He said. "I am from an elite group known as the Green Brotherhood"

"The Green Brotherhood, what is that?"

"So you weren't kept up to date on affairs" The cultist said. "Did you know that the goddesses have siblings now?"

"They do?!" Yvoire said asked with interest.

"Yes, they are called CPU Candidates" The cultist told him. "Purple Heart has Purple Sister, White Heart has White Sisters, twins, and Black Heart has Black Sister"

"And Lady Green Heart has Green Sister?" Yvoire asked thinking he was correct.

The cultist wiggled his finger back and forth. "Tsk, tsk" He said. "Nope, Green Heart has Green Brother. She is the only one with a brother"

"I see" Yvoire said. "I couldn't help but notice that your group's name sounds like a cult"

"I guess it could be seen as such" The cultist said. "But now on to business"

"Oh and what is this business?"

"You see we support Green Brother as we are all from outside the nations" He started off and watched as Yvoire's face changed. "Green Brother disappeared in an event called the Vanishing. We plan to bring him back, the true god"

"So you plan to overthrow Lady Green Heart?" Yvoire growled lowly knowing he couldn't do anything.

"Hmm maybe, it's not me to decide" He said. "But we will probably overthrow all goddesses and allow our god to rise up and claim his throne"

"How dare you!" Yvoire snarled venomously. "You dare revive the candidate in order to kill the goddess?"

"I never said that" The cultist said with raised hands. "But that sounds like a great idea"

"You…"

"But this is the same goddess that threw you into a cell for your actions as all you did was in the best interests of Leanbox…or herself"

"I did everything for Green Heart" Yvoire yelled. "You have some nerve telling me this"

The male cultist sighed. "And here I was hoping you held some resentment for the goddess that bounded you here" He said as he looked up at Yvoire. "You see we are going to be converting you heretics into joining the true god but it seems you are just another one for the crusade"

"Crusade, you mean you will kill those who don't agree with you and your group's beliefs?" Yvoire said. "That's inhumane"

"Says the person who planned to poison somebody to get the people of Planeptune to join Leanbox"

Yvoire stayed silent at the younger man's words. "I offer you one last chance, the true god Green Brother will return one day and bring devastation to those who aren't with the brotherhood" The cultist said. "Join the Green Brotherhood and get back at the goddess who threw you away for everything you did for her and she will one day be replaced by the true ruler of Gamindustri"

Yvoire stayed silent as he looked at the ground from his cell which the door opened allowing the cultist to walk in. On one hand he was devoted to Green Heart and did everything he had to do with her best interests in mind.

On the other he had been thrown into a cell for his work by the same goddess he worshipped. Yvoire glanced up at the cultist who was looking directly at him. The cultist was from outside of the four nations and worshipped the younger brother of Green Heart.

Did that make him a heretic? Yvoire had no idea but Green Brother seemed to be gone. "No one will notice if you come with me" The cultist said as the former archbishop came to a conclusion.

"You are from outside of the nations and even if you worship a Leanbox god you are still a heretic!" Yvoire exclaimed.

"…That makes no sense…" The cultist said.

"I will never betray Lady Green Heart!" The old man said. "Even though Lady Green Heart had thrown me into a cell, striped me of my title even after everything I did, I still won't betray her!"

"After my sentence is over, I will be able to join the basilicom again and eventually become the Archbishop again"

The cultist sighed in disappointment. "And we were so sure you'd join" He said. "But we also took this into consideration"

"So tell me, would Green Heart really allow you to rejoin?"

"Of course she would! She even said that my skills were valuable to her nation!"

"Yet your imprisoned" The cultist said. "Good job there"

"Shut it you!"

Suddenly a sword appeared from the cultist's long sleeve. "Seems like I have to kill you now, don't worry no one will notice your death old man" He said. "You were given a chance to serve the real god"

"Wait, don't come any closer" Yvoire pleaded as the cultist walked forward slowly.

"Nah, you made your choice to follow a false goddess who used you and threw you away to rot" The cultist said before making a stabbing motion piercing the chest of the old man who was nearly pressed up against the bars of the cells.

"You made a wrong choice old man" The cultist said as he pulled out his blade from the man's corpse. "Then again we predicted that there was a 50% chance that you will not change your ideals to join us"

The cultist then started to walk out of the cell leaving the body there, dinner wasn't too long ago so when they went to serve the man breakfast, they would discover the body and by then he would be long gone.

The cultist sighed as he exited the basilicom the same way he entered, without being noticed. "Man, now I have to explain to the higher ups that old man Yvoire went with the other option they predicted"

The Green Brotherhood had a hierarchy, it was quite simple. First the brotherhood had three different types of people in it.

Green Brother

Original Green Brotherhood Members

New Green Brotherhood Members

The order of the people within the cult followed the hierarchy.

God

Cult Leader

High Ranking Members

Middle Ranking Members

Low Ranking Members

The newer members were both in the middle and low ranks with a few in the high ones while it was rare for the originals to be in the low rank with some of them being in the middle rank. The originals were pretty much in the high ranks of the cult.

The cult leader was the founder of the cult and seemed to be the one to gather the original members and being one of the originals themselves.

No one really knew how the cult was formed or how they got together but they did know why one. Their goal was true and Green Brother was the true heir of Gamindustri instead of these fake goddesses who ruled over them.

Green Brother would save them and bring a true era of peace. He would abolish the old ways and break down the walls of both man and god. Those few stories were only the beginning!

The cult had many different beliefs and stories of what Green Brother would do once 'revived' and many of the cultist agreed that he would do all those things.

The cultist yawned as he left Leanbox and headed back home. He was pretty tired, he was just glad he had killed a heretic, an enemy of Green Brother, before Yvoire could so something against him.

It was a real shame he chose not to side with Green Brother but that was in the past now. "Lord Green Brother, one of your many enemies has been slain" He said. "I hope I have brought you some peace, we will revive you someday I just know it"

The cultist then kept walking after killing Yvoire in cold blood. Heathens weren't the only ones being purged the goddesses will also be purged as well for their god or by their god. Green Brother will rule.

"Achoo" Viridis sneezed.

"Are you catching a cold?" Karin asked as she placed her hand on Viridis' forehead.

"I never had a cold before" He said shocking Karin.

"Huh? You must have a pretty good immune system" The fox eared fairy said.

The trio were currently outside the dungeon walking away from it presumably going to a nearby town to rest.

That's when Viridis started sneezing all of a sudden. Viridis had never been sick before while both Ethel and Karin were a little worried for him.

"You know what they say about sneezes" He said. "Once means someone is talking about you, twice then someone is talking smack about you, three times means they like you or something"

"Well there are multiple versions of it" Karin said. "One for a wish, two for a kiss, three for a poem, four for a letter, five for gold, six for lumber, seven for an illness, eight for a dance, nine for a cold and ten for a grave"

"Wish, kiss, disappointment, marriage, carriage, letter and finally something better" Ethel said.

"Yeah there are way too many of them to follow" Viridis said. "Let's just keep it that it is just someone talking about you for all of them…unless you are sick of course"

"Well we should go to a town just in case" Karin said.

"Alright, alright" He said. "Let's just go to a town"

Viridis and his party then started to make their way to town as a drone was making its way to the tower.

The drone then reached a tower as a red beam scanned it. "It seems there was a boss battle here" Nepgear said.

"And a pretty big one of that if reading the scans" Kei said as she looked at the readings of the drone. "It says that the boss was fought by two people technically three and the boss was a very high level"

"Yeah, a boss one would fight when reaching the end of the game" Nepgear said. "O-Or something close to that"

"It may have been one of those fencers we learnt about from that lazy male Neptune and his fairy partner" Blanc said. "And since only two fought with one fairy it would seem that the No Fairy Fencer we have been hearing about is with the fencer-fairy partner duo"

When the drone spotted a male and a female in a town they learnt a lot about fencers, furies, fairies and a bit of other stuff. The they learnt of the No Fairy Fencer, an already rising fencer with a bit of fame behind him and was able to Fairize without a fairy.

They thought about how the No Fairy Fencer could be Viridis but they weren't that sure, they only knew a little about this world. While that boss was strong, it wasn't the strongest boss in this world.

There were a lot stronger bosses and individuals in this world that they haven't seen yet. Nepgear shuddered at the thought of the boss the three fought in the tower.

"Let's keep searching" Vert said. "If the boss was defeated then that means that whoever was in there would probably left"

"But where did they go then?" IF asked.

"Most likely to a town" Noire said. "Probably to heal, stock up, sleep, eat or just rest"

The drone then started to go towards the nearest town. Meanwhile outside of the four nations the male cultist walked up to the cult leader.

"It's done" He said. "He refused and died as you predicted but he did seem to think it over if only shortly"

"I see" The cult leader said with a female voice. The cult leader was a tall girl with pale-fair skin and red blushy cheeks. She has light blue-green eyes while her hair was a pale-silver or heather blue colour and seemed to be a B-cup.

She was wearing thin framed black glasses and had a single hair accessory on the left side of her head which has a triangular shape at the base that is black with white and blue in the centre and has a second part on top which is white accompanied with blue lining. Her outfit consists of a primarily black business-woman-like suit with a skull right between where her torso ends and her legs start.

On her arms she was wearing what appeared to be two white gauntlets with blue lining and black skulls on the end. Her leg wear contains black tights and white knee high boots with black shoe laces and black bottoms with blue lining and skulls on the side.

"T-Thank you for t-telling me that" She said. "It is an s-shame that he chose t-the f-fakers t-than the real god"

"Yeah, it's a shame" He said followed by a yawn shortly after. "Well I gotta go, pretty tired"

"Y-Your always tired" The cult leader said as the man smiled.

"Ah you got me" He said. "I am pretty tired after I finish the stuff I need to do. Then again I go through different moods a lot"

It was true, he did go from being tired to serious, jokey, cocky, arrogant or just plain anything really. "W-Well thank you, you c-can go now" She said.

"Thanks for that Ms Ryghts" He said as he left.

"P-Please call me Rei" She said as he shook his head.

"I could Rei but as our leader it's more respectful to call you by your last name" He said as she sighed. "Now I'm going to bed"

Rei Ryghts just sighed as she looked at an old book, she will return Green Brother. While she didn't like how the CPUs ruled over Gamindustri and favoured a rules and guideline like rules, she realised that Green Brother the only male god seemed to find a similarity to Green Brother.

She didn't know why but she liked the idea of him ruling, maybe it was because he wasn't favoured by the citizens for being male or the fact he vanished for unknown reasons or because of the current system or maybe it was something else?

Rei felt her face heat up before she shook it off. "Maybe it's because we are the same" She said. "O-Or so-something similar to that"

Rei then left the room after closing the old book leaving the now empty room.

 **The USB (Unknown Super Boss) was the dungeon's boss before Bernard appeared in it.**


End file.
